Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix
by didihoulio
Summary: Sept 5-03 CHAPTER 17 UP...FINALLy! I have tried to keep it real&true to Harry Potter. This is Harry’s 5th year at Hogwarts and yes,the Dark Lord has risen once again. Don't judge it by the first bit...it does get darker later on! Flamers accepted.
1. Chapter 1 An unpredicted visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. They are properties of J.K Rowling.  
  
Authors note: I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have tried my best to keep it close to reality. This is of course Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts and yes, unfortunately, the Dark Lord has risen once again. Could be interesting.  
  
1 Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry wakes up feeling completely happy, that is for a few seconds until he remembers, well everything. He just woke up from one of his rare pleasant dreams. His parents were still alive and they were all living together happily. For Harry Potter is a most unusual boy. His parents were killed when he was young. Nothing unusual there, but it was the great wizard Voldemort who did, who most fear to even mention his name. Harry is a wizard with a peculiar scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, received when Voldemort tried to kill him as a baby, when he met his downfall, but now he is back again.  
  
Harry goes downstairs for breakfast consisting of a ¼ grapefruit. The Dursleys are still trying to get Dudley to lose weight, which has not worked. It seems as though he's gaining, if that's humanly possible. Harry suddenly realizes that he is 15 today. He runs upstairs to see if he got any letters yet.  
  
Sure enough, when he reaches his room, Pig is perched on his windowsill with a letter, but no package. The short letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you wanna come over this summer because we've arranged to come pick you up today at around 5:00. Owl us back.  
  
See you later,  
  
Ron  
  
"Strange," Harry muttered. He was a little puzzled now. There was no mention at all about his birthday. "That's so unlike Ron," he thinks aloud, "I mean he's a little forgetful but not to forget my birthday. Could this possibly not be Ron at all, and just a trick from Voldemort? Oh well, no point being a worry wart."  
  
Another owl flew in through the open window. It read:  
  
Harry,  
  
See you at Ron's, if you can go.  
  
Bye!  
  
Hermione  
  
"Even stranger. It's so unlike Hermione to write something so short," he thought.  
  
Harry runs downstairs to tell Uncle Vernon that he had been invited to Ron's house for the rest of the summer.  
  
"You mean that red-head again?" he asks.  
  
"Er…yeah."  
  
"When they coming to pick you up because I ain't bringing-------------  
  
" No, no, they're going to pick me up today, that is, if I can go." Vernon thinks hard at this. Letting Harry go would make him happy, yet get him out of his way. He then thinks of what they might do if they don't let him go. Vernon says quickly," Yes, you can go as long as they don't touch Dudley! Or you won't ever see that –school- again!"  
  
"Okay," Harry says as he swallows hard.  
  
Harry goes back up to his room to warn Ron. " If Fred and George do something and I don't show up at Hogwarts, everyone would be in chaos, thinking Voldemort might have got me." So Harry wrote:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Great! The muggles are letting me go. See you sometime later then. Oh, and don't let Fred and George come. If anything funny happens, I'll never see the lights of Hogwarts again.  
  
Later,  
  
Harry  
  
"There, now I'd better go pack my things." Harry quickly goes to the loose floorboard and takes out all his quills and parchment. Down in the cupboard under the stairs he grabs his robes, books, ad of course his precious firebolt.  
  
The hours go by and yet still not a sign of the Weaslely's. "Well, they were late last time so I won't worry." At 10:00 he decides to go to bed. "They probably won't come tonight anyway." He falls asleep instantly and has a dream. Voldemort was near, his scar was burning, it was dark and…………  
  
He wakes up with a piercing pain in his scar. He gets up and puts on his glasses. His scar is still hurting when all of a sudden a dark cloaked figure appears behind him. He screams in terror of the unexpected as the cloaked figure raises his arm and shouts something. Everything goes black.  
  
  
  
Author: ok, a little cliffhanger! I'll update as soon as I can……..Someone please review, I need to know how good or horrible it is. So go on. Flamers Accepted 


	2. Chapter 2 Back to the Burrow

Authors note: Well here's the next chapter…..even though no ones read it yet  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry wakes up to find himself lying on a couch with 6 nervous looking heads staring down at him. He immediately recognized Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione.  
  
"Wh what happened," Harry sputtered.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you tell us," answers Mrs. Weasely, with a questioning look at Mr. Weasely.  
  
"Well, when I apparated into your room, you turned around and fainted. You were red and sweating when I found you, so I apparated you, your stuff, and myself here.  
  
"What were you thinking! You probably scared him half to death, like he has nothing else to worry about than people just appearing in his room without warning!" cried Mrs. Weasely. "Are you alright Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, fine said Harry," feeling a little uncomfortable about the way Mrs. Weasely was talking about him, like he was a little kid. "I never knew you could apparate things?" Harry asks Mr. Weasely.  
  
"Yes, well, er, I got a little help from the Ministry, but I can't tell you how. All I can say is that I had to do it at that time, so I couldn't wait until you came to consciousness. Uh sorry," Mr. Weasely explains.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Ron, why don't you ad Harry take his things up to your room," says Mrs. Weasely, sneaking in a wink to Ron.  
  
"Sure mom," replies Ron, a little too enthusiastically.  
  
Ron and Harry go up to Ron's room. After unpacking all Harry's stuff, they return back downstairs to find that everything is pitch black. What was going on?  
  
  
  
didihoulio's note: Sorry this chapter is short, I'll have the next chapter up soon, in a few days or less. If you've read this far I am begging you to review. No one has read or reviewed it yet, and I need to know how this is going. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3 A nice Surprise

Chapter 3  
  
All of a sudden blinding lights illuminate the room. "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" several voices shout. Mrs. Weasely comes over and hugs Harry. "We thought you deserved at least one real birthday in your life," she said, "Now look around."  
  
Harry looks at the nicely decorated room. All the Weasely's, including Percy, Bill, and Charlie were there, along with Hermione and a big black dog. He whispers in excitement " Is that Sirius?"  
  
" Yes but don't worry, only Arthur and I who know. When I saw him last year, Dumbledore explained everything, and I fully believe him, although it was a slight shock. The rest just think it's a stray that I let in. You can talk to him later."  
  
The evening was fully enjoyed, laughter filling the house. They had cake and all. Harry also received some gifts: a sweater from Mrs. Weasely, a bristle fixing kit from his broom from Ron, Fred and George bought him a quidditch magazine. After he opened all of those, Hermione comes up to him and gives Harry a big square shaped present. He instantly recogizes it as a book, a BIG book, "Probably for school," he mutters to himself, but to be polite, doesn't say anything.  
  
" So what educational topic will this book be about?" Ron muses.  
  
"It's nothing like that," Hermione sniffs.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Harry carefully unwraps his gift and found laying in his hands is a big 1000 page book of……..  
  
  
  
Well, can you guess what it is? I'll post more as soon as I type it out. I'd like to thank my first real reviewer….and I hope more will read this. Later~didihoulio 


	4. Chapter 4 ?

Chapter 4  
  
………………JOKES & PRANKS  
  
"Wow, Hermione, this is great.  
  
"Your welcome, I well, um, kinda thought it might come in useful this year," she says sheepishly.  
  
There was a hushed silence. It was broken by as chirping sound. Mr. Weasely ate one of the twins joke foods. Laughing, they change him back. Mr. Weasely was furious. Before he could start screaming, Mrs. Weasely interrupts, "Why don't you three go outside? And lease, get rid of this stray," she says pointing at Sirius with a twinkle in her eye. So they go outside ad Sirius turns into his normal form. "Good te see ya Harry."  
  
"You too Sirius."  
  
"Er……..Happy Birthday, but I wasn't able to get you a gift. I tried, but it was too risky, especially since everyone is a little antsy right now because….well you know."  
  
" Don't worry! I'm just glad you're here. Besides, I think your previous gift is one which could count for a lifetime," Harry said referring to his firebolt, "How have you been?  
  
"I've been fine, I'm more worried about you," Sirius replies.  
  
"I've been alright, well the muggles aren't the greatest to live with but I've been feeling pretty good."  
  
"Harry, don't lie. You weren't so good when you got here, tell me what happened."  
  
Harry, really not wanting to say it, feeling it was pretty stupid, being scared about a stupid nightmare, starts hesitantly,"Well, I woke up from a dream, or a nightmare I suppose, and my scar was hurting, quite a lot too, and longer than usual. When I looked up, I saw a cloaked figure as it started to raise his hand. I was still having thoughts from my dream so I thought it was…well him." He looks sat the ground expecting the others to laugh, "See, it's no big deal, kinda stupid," Harry mutters.  
  
"No, no, I understand, it not stupid at all, having someone just appear in your room. I suppose your scar might hurt more frequently now. But whenever it hurts a lot, I want you to promise me that you'll go straight to Dumbledore, as a safety precaution, for you and everyone. He might be near at those times, maybe at the school grounds and at those times he positively needs to know. Promise?"  
  
"Ok," Harry says casually.  
  
"Harry, this is no joke, you of all people should take this a little more seriously. I want you know everything that is happening, but always call me by snuffles, it could be dangerous to call me by my real name.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Oh and more thing, please be careful this year."  
  
"I will"  
  
"Please don't wander too much, you never know what's around the corner."  
  
"Ok," Harry says, slightly irritated now.  
  
"Ok, I got to go now, I'll see ya 'round, maybe soon."  
  
"When? Where?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione shout after him. Without even turning, they watch the big black dog walk away.  
  
  
  
A/N- Well here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I would like to thank ALL my reviewers, I appreciate all your support! Next chapter will be up as soon as I type it, only a day or two! Tell me what you think of it so far! Later~didihoulio 


	5. Chapter 5 Through the barrier once again

Chapter 5  
  
"So, did you really think my dad was he who must not be named?" Ron says that night, in between snorts of laughter.  
  
"Yes, now stop laughing, it's not funny!"  
  
"No, but you see, it is!"  
  
"Well, I suppose if you woke up with a piercing pain on your head after having a dream about the person who keeps trying to kill you, and who has made your life miserable before you were even talking and someone just suddenly appears in your room, about to cast some sort of spell you'd be laughing too!"  
  
Ron just mumbles "Sorry, goodnight." And they say nothing again that night.  
  
****  
  
The next morning owls from Hogwarts come. Each person receives a list of all their school supplies needed for this year. Again this year they all needed dress robes.  
  
As Ron grumbles about that, Fred and George wink at Harry, "Good, they haven't forgotten yet," Harry says to himself.  
  
The next day they set off for Diagon Alley to buy all of their school supplies. Harry bought himself some new school robes since he grew a lot over the summer holidays. While buying his books he noticed that he needed 2 defense against the dark arts books, level 5 and "Advanced dark magic." "That's different," Harry thought. He goes over to Hermione. "Hermione, could I see your school list, please?"  
  
"Umm, sure but they're all the same,"she replies, a little confused.  
  
Harry looks at her list but it wasn't on her book list. "That's strange," he says.  
  
"What's strange?" asks Hermione.  
  
"This," he says as he shows Hermione and Ron, who just came by, the extra book he needed on his list.  
  
"I'm stumped," Ron admits.  
  
"Me too," Harry agrees. "Maybe it was a mistake, maybe I shouldn't get it and waste money."  
  
" I get it!" exclaimed Hermione. "I'll explain later," she says, seeing the odd and confused expressions on their faces. "It's no mistake, and you're going to get that book!'  
  
"But why?" they both ask in unison.  
  
"Oh, just hurry up and follow me."  
  
****  
  
They return to the burrow just before supper that day. The two boys have already forgotten about the book. Their minds are stuck on the quidditch game they are going to play a little later that evening. The days at the burrow go by in a wink of an eye. Soon enough, it was September 1st, and time to go to Kings Cross station, through barrier 9 and 10 to platform 9 3/4, onto the Hogwarts Express and back to school once again.  
  
"Ok, girls first," Mrs. Weasely cries over the voices of the muggles boarding trains on this busy day. In an instant Ginny and Hermione disappear through the brick wall. "Fred and George, you're next!" They too, disappear. "Harry and Ron, you can go whenever now!" They make their way to the barrier. As they were about to go through the barrier, Mr. Weasely stops them and says,"Harry would you come here a moment?" Harry walks dumbfounded over to Ron's dad. "Harry, I know you've done some of the most incredible things in the past, but please, don't go looking for trouble, this is serious stuff, for highly trained wizards. Be careful, ok?"  
  
"Yes, I will be careful. But I got to go now, the train will be leaving soon. Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Harry!" he calls after him.  
  
"Ready Ron?"  
  
"Yeah lets go."  
  
Harry and Ron both go through the barrier together. On the other side, Ron says,"Harry, come on, let's go find a compartment for ourselves. Harry? Harry?"  
  
Harry wasn't behind him.  
  
****  
  
It was cold, dark with a damp musty smelling earth at his feet wherever Harry was. He looks around, a little dazed of what just happened. Out of nowhere, a wispy voice is heard. "I'm coming Harry, but not yet, no not yet. Still many things to do yet, but I'll be there, you can keep my word." With a hissing sound and an evil cackle echoing in the darkness, a blinding white light fills the place. Harry finds himself beside Ron. White as a ghost, a hand on his scar, and shaking like mad, he puts on hand on Ron's shoulder and faints right there on the sport. Run quickly runs and gets Fred and George who carry Harry onto the train.  
  
****  
  
Harry woke up drenched in a cold sweat. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny were looking at him with plain fear. He slowly sits up, still shaken from the events that just occurred. Instantly, all three boys bombard him with questions. Harry puts his head down on his knees in despair and they all shutup. Harry mumbles something like," I can't talk about it right now." A nerve-racking silence follows. Ron breaks it by asking,"Hermione, why don't you explain to us about the defense against dark arts book that Harry needed?"  
  
"Well uhhh," Hermione starts, stuttering slightly,"I think the reason is that they want Harry to learn more defense spells.....incase needed this year."  
  
"Oh," Ron says.  
  
"Harry, we owled Dumbledore, he'll be waiting for you at Hogsmeade when we arrive," Hermione told Harry.  
  
"Ok, but I think I'll be al........argh!"  
  
He falls to the floor, clutching his scar. He rolls down there in pain. Again, he hears the same wispy voice, "You can't always depend on Dumbledore to protect you boy."  
  
Harry wakes up, again, on the floor of the compartment. A sigh of relief escapes everyone as he lifts himself off the floor and onto his seat. Someone says,"You were out of it for like fifteen minutes!" He mumbles "reparo" to fix his broken glasses. Quietly, he asks where Fred and George went. They tell him that they went to owl Dumbledore again. He puts his head in his lap and mutters,"What a great start of year this has been." They nudge him slightly to tell him that they are almost at Hogwarts and that he better put his robes on.  
  
  
  
A/N alrighty! Here's another chapter! I cannot say how much I'd like to thank all my reviewers so far! Now that I know, I'll try to make my chapters longer and somehow try to fix the problem with the tenses, sorry about the confusion! Now all I have to do is figure out how to do it! Lol…sorry never been good with grammar. I gotta say, this was my favorite chapter to write so far! Hope it was good to read! Later~didihoulio  
  
P.S. what's a beta reader? I've read the word here and there but I dunno what it is…could someone tell me? Thanks (! 


	6. Chapter 6 Back to School

Chapter 6  
  
Arriving at Hogsmeade, Harry leaves his friends to go to a carriage where Dumbledore is waiting for him. He hops in and in a flash is directly in front of Hogwarts. Dumbledore leads Harry in front of the gargoyle and mutters "Sugarquill." "You may as well know the password now, you are welcome whenever this year."  
  
They walk up the spiral staircase and into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I've heard your trip here wasn't too great this year?"  
  
"Well….yeah."  
  
"I don't know much more than any of the others so why don't you tell me what happened in the barrier first?"  
  
"I ended up in this place, it was dark, my scar was burning and a voice said I'm coming Harry, but not yet, no not yet. Still many things to do yet, but I'll be there, you can keep my word."  
  
"I see, I suppose that voice belonged to Voldemort."  
  
"Most likely, nothing could sound that horrible."  
  
"And that place sounds a lot like the one in your dream."  
  
"Yeah, that's true I ever thought of that, hey but how……………  
  
"Ahh…you forget that Sirius and I are correspondents also."  
  
"So when I finally got out I guess I just fainted."  
  
"From fright of the greatly unexpected."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"All the other times you met up with Voldemort, you were half expecting something to happen, since you were in an odd situation, after the initial shock you would believe anything possible. But going through the barrier is a common thing. You were expecting to walk through the wall and end up on the other side, or in some case, run into it." A twinkle passed through his eye as he says this, yet he spoke with great wisdom. Harry nods in understandment.  
  
"Now what about on the train?"  
  
Harry tells him about fainting, Voldemort talking to him. He stops short here.  
  
"You get what happened, can I stop here?" Harry asks  
  
"No, it'll help you get over it. Continue, what did he say?"  
  
"He told me……he told me….," Harry stutters on.  
  
"Yes, what did he say? Take your time now."  
  
"He said I can't always depend on you to protect me."  
  
A silence spread between the two, only guessing at what that might mean, yet not exactly wanting to know. After a minute or so, Dumbledore breaks the silence by saying, "Very well, I must be heading down to the Great Hall. Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"  
  
Harry then remembers the defense against dark arts book. "Yeah how come I need two dark arts books this year?"  
  
Dumbledore pauses to think before answering. "Harry, this could be a tough year for you, and you need to be a little more prepared. I think you know more than anyone why you need it."  
  
"I know," he says glumly, "I was just hoping there was another reason."  
  
"I know, I know, but I'm sure you will enjoy the class anyway. I figured your friend Hermione was the one who made you get the book?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I knew she'd figure it out. Smart girl. Well I must be going down to the feast, everyone will be wondering where I am. You can stay here and I'll send up some food from the kitchen, then you can go to Gryffindor common room. The password is "warthog". This way you will not have to worry about all of Gryffindor bombarding you with questions. I'll notify them to take it easy tonight.  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, I appreciate it."  
  
"Get some sleep now, classes start tomorrow."  
  
With that, Dumbledore leaves and Harry just sits there waiting for a bit. After eating all he could, he goes up to the common room and sits by the fire and waits for the others to come up and join him.  
  
****  
  
The Gryffindors stomp their way up the stairs and burst into the common room. They take no special notice of Harry already being there. Harry and Ron play some exploding snap and wizards chess before calling it a night. As they were crawling into bed for their first night under the four posters Ron says, "You know, Hermione has been made prefect."  
  
"Not surprising," Harry says sleepily, "Goodnight."  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry tells Ron and Hermione what really happened the day before. They gasped when they heard the truth. "That's really serious," says Hermione. Harry also explained to them about the defense against dark arts classes and how they're going to teach him a whole bunch of defense/attack spells in case something were to happen.  
  
"So, what classes do we have this morning?" Ron asks.  
  
"We've got transfiguration first and then herbology with the…hufflepuffs again this year," Hermione replies.  
  
Tranfiguration started out right away. In today's class they had to turn a feather into a feather pillow. By the end of class, Hermione was able to produce a large body length pillow and the others…well just weren't as successful. Herbology went by very slowly and finally it was lunchtime. After lunch they headed down to the dungeons to their most dreaded class: potions.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter. You know Harry, if you plan on fainting to get out of class, it won't work because I will not dismiss you," Snape cruelly says, with an evil grin on his face.  
  
The Slytherins all start laughing their heads off. "There'll be no difference this year with Snape," thought Harry. Potions dreaded on for another hour, with about three more insults to Harry, many snarls at Neville's healing potion which just wasn't working, and 10 points lost for Gryffindor.  
  
"Please let us have a better class now," Harry asks Hermione pleadingly as they walk down the corridor out of the dungeons.  
  
"Looks like you guys will have fun, you guys got divination next," Hermione says, with a slight grin on her face.  
  
"Dammit Ron, it looks as though I'll be dying soon," Harry says, slightly amused. Although he could joke about it now, he knew that it was going to be a bore. They all laughed anyway and headed up to their separate classes.  
  
As always, there was a strong smell of perfume emitting from the classroom. Harry began to feel lightheaded as usual when entering.  
  
"Ok class, today we will be working on palm reading. Pair up into groups now," Professor Trelawny tells her class. Harry pairs up with Ron. They were suppose to predict each other's future using the line chart they were given. Ron takes a look at Harry's palm. "Well, umm, your love line is pretty long, well umm I think it's your love line or? Ugh, I don't know, you try."  
  
Harry ponders over something and a wide, malicious grin spreads over his face. " Ok Ron, the first thing you have to do is close your eyes for a better prediction," He says, making his voice sound very far off and distant.  
  
"Er, ok. Harry you sure you're all right? This doesn't see like you. After all this is only div---  
  
"Shh, let me think about this. Oh my, Ron you are going to be very rich when you're older."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I can picture you mansion right here, a beautiful garden and courtyard here.  
  
Ron opens his eyes and asks, "Harry quit talking foolishness."  
  
"Don't worry, I am not lying to you," he says as he crosses his fingers. "Look, I can see your swimming pool right here on your palm, it's huge!"  
  
"Really? Where?" Ron asks dumbly.  
  
"Right there!" Harry says as he spits on Ron's hand.  
  
"It takes a moment for Ron to realize what just happened. When he does he hisses, "Harry!" in a threatingly tone  
  
"Sorry Ron. It's an old, old, old muggle joke."  
  
"Oh, hmmm, maybe I could use it on my brothers one day. I'll have to remember this one!"  
  
Just then, Professor Trelawny comes over to their table. "How is it going, boys?" she asks.  
  
"Er, pretty good," Ron fibs.  
  
"Mind if I have a look with my inner eye?" It was more of a statement than of a question. Before any of them could answer, she pulls up a chair and picks up Harry's palm and stares at it for a long while. "Your peace line is of a small/medium length," she begins, "Therefore this means that you will live with some peace, yet never completely peacefully. Your love line is quite long, but I don't think I need to explain that one." A few giggles escape from a few and Harry feels himself going red. She continues, "It is even longer than you life line, which it crosses over, quite unusual." At this, a few, or basically Lavender and Parvati, exchange a questioning glance at each other. "This means that after your death you will continued to be admired and loved. Yet what is this? There is a horrible kink in your lifeline. Oh my! It means that the length of it has no meaning and that death will be around every corner!"  
  
Many gasp in horror and some mutter " Quite true, especially since he who must not be named is back," or something similar, but Harry just sat there indifferent to it. He's gotten pretty used to it by now. It's actually becoming a great nuisance  
  
Finally, classes were over for the day. Suddenly, it occurs to Harry that no one has said anything about the defense against the dark arts teacher. "Ron, who's the new dark arts teacher this year?"  
  
"I dunno, there was no one new at the staff table this year, I guess we'll find out tomorrow when we have it. Oh, which reminds me, Snape and Hagrid weren't there last night, Dumbledore said they were gone on Hogwarts business, but I guess they're back now, I saw Hagrid on the grounds this afternoon, and well, we know that Snape is back after potions."  
  
Harry just remembers all too well everything that happened at the end of last year. "I wonder what Snape had to do," he thinks. "I wonder who could be," he says as they go for supper in the Great Hall.  
  
A/N I'm so very sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter, I've had a busy week, but I still hope my readers haven't left yet! Anyway, I'm not sure if they've done palm reading yet or not, I think they have but lets just pretend they haven't yet! Anyways, thanks for readin' and reviewin'. If ya got any questions, comments, or nasty things to say about my story e- mail me- dianahoule@hotmail.com  
  
Luv y'all!  
  
Later~didihoulio 


	7. Chapter 7 The voice of Prongs

A/N- Sorry for taking so long, I am a slow typist. Anyways, hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next morning after breakfast, the head off to the defense against the dark arts classroom. When they arrive, they find the rest of the fifth year Gryffindors waiting, impatiently, outside the classroom. They notice that door is shut. Two silhouettes are visible through the door's window, talking hurriedly in a whisper. With a loud creak the door opens and reveals the new defense against dark arts teacher. "Mad Eye Moody!" each and every one of them exclaim. "Yes, that's me. Now hurry up, we don't want to lose anymore classtime," he says in a gruff tone. Harry slowly walks in and eyes him suspiciously, feeling quite unusual about this. Is this the real Mad Eye Moody? Or once again another imposter? He wasn't quite sure if he could just accept the fact that it IS him, last year seems all too familiar. Moody notices Harry's uneasiness, since he is still staring at him oddly and is walking slowly into the classroom, unlike the others who are eager to start the class. "Potter, a word," he barks from the hallway. He looks down at him and says, "I understand why you're acting like this, but don't worry, this is me, the REAL Mad Eye Moody, don't worry." Harry mutters ok, still not quite convinced. He'd rather find out on his own than take his word for it. But how? " His thought is answered for him. "Here, Dumbledore said this might help me convince you, but he said he does need it back after. Although, I don't see how this can be of any use." Moody was holding the Marauders Map. Harry longingly takes it, turns around and mutters under breath so that his professor can't hear him. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He looks at the map and finds the hallway he's in. He searches the bubbles of names in it until he finds Mad Eye Moody's name. He mutters "Mischief managed" and reluctantly hands the map back. How he wishes he could have possession of it once again. He walks in the classroom, still pondering about his question, that he fails to notice someone walking up to him. "Hi 'arry!" The voice sounded quite familiar. He jerks his head up to find Fleur Delacour smiling broadly at him. "Fleur, what are you doing here?" Harry asks, quite startled. "I will 'e 'elping with thiz class, itz part of my 7th year course," she replies excitedly. Moody then walks in and motions for everyone to settle down. After this, Ron finds it a good time to whisper Harry a joke he heard earlier and just remembered, since right now Moody wasn't saying all that much. Harry snickers a little at Ron's joke, but a little too loud because now that Moody finished explaining how this year they will be expected to work extra hard because they have their O.W.L.S and all, he stands up and barks, "Potter, I need to speak to you, alone." Harry turns beat red and gulps as he walks into the hallway. Once there, he instantly starts to apologize, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to." He is interrupted by Moody. "Harry, that isn't why I pulled you out of class." "It's not?" he asks questionably, yet somewhat relieved. "No, I needed to talk to you about your extra defense class." "Oh." "Meet me in this classroom at 7:30 tonight. "Ok." "Oh yeah, for today Ron and Hermione can come." "OK," Harry says, a little excitedly. They head back into the classroom and Harry takes his seat. "Sorry, did you get into a lot of trouble?" "No, it was something else, I'll explain later." Finally, after their daily classes finish, they head u to the common room "Yeah, I'm suppose to meet him at 7:30 tonight," Harry explains, "and you guys are allowed to come tonight." "Really?" They asked, somewhat excited. "Yeah, so are you guys going to come?" "Definitely," they respond. "I wonder what we'll be doing, all we did today was review stuff." Ron says. ****  
  
Together, the three of them head down to Moody's classroom. He greets them and tells them to take a seat. He begins, "Now, I'm not going to hide anything from you, ad as you know," he says, speaking mainly only to Harry, "Probably better than anyone of us, that Voldemort has again risen, probably to almost full strength by now," he says as he paces up ad down the room. "This is the reason why you are here. I am here to prepare you for the worst. There will be no fooling around, you are here to learn. Yet this learning will not consist of much writing essays on what you need to do and what sells to use on this creature.etc, all that would be quite pointless for you. Instead, I will teach you the spells. If you learn to conjure the spells, you will remember for whom and what it is for, in which will replace writing," he lectured on, talking to Harry. "As for you two," he continues, "You are here to help Harry practise his spells and if you wish, may learn them also, but that will not be our first priority. Now let's begin." "Now, I have been informed that you have learned to resist the Imperious curse. This is good since that was the first thing we were to do. I'm assuming you know of the other curses? "Yes, we were taught, or um demonstrated last year" Harry replies "Ahh, the death of Avada Kedavra, the torture of Crucius," he says quite oddly. Harry cringes at the remembrance of the torture of the Crucius curse. Being flipped onto your back ad screaming as pain surges through your very veins, your brain feeling as if it'll explode. Moody, sensing and seeing with his magical eye Harry's uneasiness of this topic by looking through the book Harry is using to cover his face. Becoming slightly curious, wanting to find some information that just crossed his mind, he says to Ron ad Hermione, "You two are quite lucky to never have had the Unforgivable Curses cast upon you outside of class but Harry, I know you have been cast upon the two, well of course Avada Kedavra and Imperious, am I not correct?" "Well, er, yes, but I have experienced all three outside Hogwarts," he says ever so softly. "That's what I expected. Well we'll get into some different counter-curses later, we'll concentrate on defense now. " They all take out their wads ready to begin. "Now we're going start with a quite difficult spell, the one used against dementors and a very harmful creature. The spell is the- "The Patrons," Harry says as he cuts him off. "Why yes, have you read about it somewhere?" "Actually, professor Lupin taught it to me in my 3rd year." "Amazing," he mutters faintly under his breath. "Very well then, how many times have you conjured it successfully?" "Well, only once," Harry replies as he explains what happened at the end of the 3rd year, on how he practised on a boggart ad used it when a dementor almost performed their fatal kiss upon him. Moody just stares at amazement at him for a few seconds then shakes his head and returns to teaching. "Then we will practice it even more. Do any of you know what a lethifold is?" They all shake their heads, including Hermione. "The lethifold," he continues, "Is an extremely dangerous creature. It is found in tropical climates, but is known to wander around. It is a rare creature, but yet it will attack nonetheless. It is like a black cloak, about half an inch thick, that glides along the ground at night. IT suffocates its victims and digests them on the sort, leaving no trace of them behind. It is a dark creature created by Salazar Slytherin. It has, like a dementor, the power to make you relive the tragic events of your life. The only spell to repel the lethifold is the Patronus, but it usually attacks when its victims are sleeping, giving them no time to use magic against it. Thus is why you must learn to do the spell perfectly. I have suspicions what you may come across one, one day." They all gulp at the thought of this. "Now I have created a simulation lethifold by enchanting a black cloak to practice with. I will only release you from it if you lose control. Ron ad Hermione, you may watch and then after you may practice the Patronus spell on your own after. "Are you ready now?"  
  
"Yes," Harry responds a little warily. "Good, now think happy thoughts Harry," Moody says as he releases the simulation lethifold. Harry thinks of the happy dream he had over the summer and yells "expecto patronum!" as he is enveloped by the flying cloak. His head is filled with the cruel laughter of Voldemort as he tortures his parents, and him, his cruel laugh echoing throughout his rain. Everything goes black. Harry wakes up on the classroom floor, with Moody handing him some chocolate. "Not bad, but not good either. You were able to get the lethifold off your face, but you couldn't stay conscious during it. Do you feel up to trying it again?" "Yes," Harry replies firmly, not wanting to start fainting like last year, yet the same thing happens again. Before attempting for a third time Moody tells him, "Now, this time I won't send it right on you, this way it'll be a little easier on you. Also, I would like to see how well your Patronus is." Harry thinks really hard for a happy thought, and then it strikes him. "I know," he thinks to himself, "It'll be the happiest thought ever. I'll just think about seeing my dad, prongs again!" He signals that he is ready and screams at the top of his lungs "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Slowly, a silver figure emits from his wand. With a look of awe spread over Harry's face, a stag is formed of the silvery mist, which drives away the lethifold. As he, the form of Prongs, re-enters Harry's wand, a voice, more like an echo, is heard ever so softly, like it was coming from the inside of Harry's head, "You will succeed Harry, we have faith in you, our love will always be with you and I'll always be here to protect you." In a second's time, the magical moment is gone and Harry finds himself back in the classroom. Ron, Hermione, and Moody were all looking at him curiously, it looked as though a tear was welling up in Moody's eye. After a minute or so, Moody mutters, "Er, oh, that was good, you can leave now, class dismissed." As they exited the classroom, Moody kept eyeing Harry suspiciously, no trace of the tear anymore, just plain confusion. Harry noticed his friends were still looking at him. "WHAT!" he yelled at them, "Why are you looking at me like that?" "Well," Hermione began. "Er," Ron said. "What?" Harry asked in a softer tone, the anger gone and now beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. "It's just that a glazed expression seemed to have spread over you when you casted your spell. You were just standing there motionless for a long while after your Patronus returned to you. It was kind of scary," Hermione explained to him. "Oh," said Harry. He didn't say anything further, not wanting, to waiting to explain what really happened. That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the previous activities. "Did my dad really talk to me?" he kept asking himself. "How long was I standing there for? Did I imagine it? Am I insane?"  
  
A/N- Again, I am so sorry for taking so long to post. Please review if you liked it! (It might help me type a little faster ;) If you have any questions, comments or things you'd like to say e-mail me- dianahoule@hotmail.com I appreciate any feedback. Thanks goes out to all who have reviewed so far! Later~didihoulio 


	8. Chapter 8 A first appearance

Chapter 8  
  
He eventually falls asleep because he wakes up the next morning with about an hour's rest. He goes down to the common room to see if his friends were up yet. Sure enough, they were there waiting for him to go down to breakfast. They don't mention anything from the previous night's activity. After eating a fulfilling breakfast, they head down to Hagrid's hut for their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson of the year. Once again, They are paired up with Slytherin.  
  
"I wonder what stupid thing we'll be doing this year," Malfoy sneers as they past Harry and his group. Harry gives him an unexpected kick as they pass by. Malfoy glared with daggers shooting out of his eyes. A few minutes later Hagrid comes out of his hut with a little round furry creature in his arms. Someone in the crowd yells out, "Hagrid, are we going to be working with those?"  
  
"Yes, we are," Hagrid responds as the creature sticks out his tongue and licks Harry's face. Many "awwws" are heard at this or "Isn't that so cute?" Hagrid beams when he hears this. "Now, can anyone tell me what this little guy is?" Hagrid asks the class. Hermione starts to talk and answer his question when, quite surprisingly, Ron interrupts and cuts her off. "It's a puffskein," Ron says, I used to have one, that is, until it died. Fred and George used it for bludger practice a few too many times."  
  
Practically all the class sniggers and laughs at this, including some of the Slytherins. 'The puffskein," Hagrid continues, "Is a highly popular wizarding pet. It is found world wide an' is easy to care for. It likes to cuddled, yet it doesn't mind being thrown around either, yet I suppose not too hard," he says as he casts a glance at Ron, and again the class starts into hysterics again. "When it is content with the way it is being treated, it will emit a low humming sound. Now what 'er you guys waitin' for? Each of you can go one behind me hut."  
  
At that, the whole class, Slytherins and all, which is with the exception of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, hurry so that they can get a good creature. Harry, Ron, and Hermione go over and congratulate Hagrid on a good selection of creature for the class. This turned out to be the best class they ever had with Hagrid, everyone was thoroughly enjoyed with it, again with the exception of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who don't like anything Hagrid would pick.  
  
This class turned out to be the best Care for Magical Creatures they ever had with Hagrid. Using some magical leashes, they took them for a walk, they fed them, played with them, and some were even able to teach them tricks. You could tell the class was enjoying the puffskein were buzzing and how the students were telling each other how they can do this or do that or the way they thought it was so adorable when they would start humming. This interested the girls mostly. The boys were kept happy because they weren't studying something that would hurt (like the blast-ended screwts). They seemed to also enjoy competing with each other for who could make their Puffskeins do the most tricks. "Maybe," Harry thought, "People might start to like Hagrid as a teacher now, if he can keep it up."  
  
The days go by quickly, with all the homework they were getting (You must prepare for your O.W.L.S) and with Harry's defense against the Dark Arts classes. Once again it was Halloween. The hall was de3corated splendidly with pumpkins, candles, and some bats. They all sat down to a wonderful feast of roast beef, mashed potatoes, ham, sausage, veggies, and so much more. The dessert menu consisted of pumpkin pie, biscuits, pudding, and cake. Once they could eat no more, everyone headed u to their respectable Common Rooms to spend the rest of the evening with their fellow housemates. Many were talking aboiut6 Hogsmeade. Sunday will mark the first Hogsmeade weekend, only two days away. Others were deciding what they would do tomorrow, Saturday.  
  
As the excitement dies down, they all go to bed. Harry fell asleep instantly. Maybe it was because of the food, or possibly something else, but Harry kept having these strange dreams. In one, he is just running and running, for no apparent reason. In another, he is in the Forbidden Forest. Like in the other dream, his scar would hurt and he would start to run, this time with something chasing him. The last one was even weirder. He wakes up to find a black-cloaked figure on his bead who must be Vol- Harry wakes up with his scar piercing his forehead. "It's only a dream, only a dream," he says to comfort himself. He pinches himself to make sure he is awake and lays his head back on his pillow. He raises his eyes to casually glance at the top of his four posters. The sight he meets leaves him frozen with fear. He tries to speak but no words escape his mouth. He clutches his scar in pain as Voldemort descends upon him.  
  
A/N I know, I know, this chapter is too short right? I'm, sorry but.. Come on. I had to end it here.isn't it a great cliffhanger *looks around with a fake smile nodding encouragely, hoping someone will agree and not just think that she's too lazy to type and that she's slow at it turns. Oh well.hope you enjoyed it anyway! 


	9. Chapter 9 The Order

Chapter 9  
  
"Now listen here," the raspy voice of Voldemort drawls, "You better learn to take care of yourself, boy, because soon you'll be alone with no one to save your little hide, and their precious Harry Potter. Better learn quick, because your time is almost up." With a "swoosh" from his cloak, he disappears from sight and a "clank" is heard as the windowpane slams shut. Harry immediately regains his voice and lets out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
It seems as though the whole castle was woken up by it because instantly Ron was by his side and Hermione, as Prefect, was there to see what all the commotion was about and who screamed. When they saw Harry sitting up, his fists clenched, drenched in a sweat with eyes almost bulging out of his head, they instantly know that something horrible must've happened and that it wasn't just a nightmare, as many thought.  
  
They both run to go find someone. As they reached the portrait hole, it bursts open to reveal Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape enter, all looking panic-stricken. Dumbledore asks in a booming tone where Harry is. "In, in h his d dorm," Hermione stumbles. They run over there in a hurried manor.  
  
Right away, Ron and Hermione knew for sure that it was something extremely serious was going on, for no teacher, other than Dumbledore and the Head of Houses are allowed in their respectful Common Rooms, yet Snape was in there. They look at each other and quickly understand and run up behind the professors.  
  
Dumbledore sees Harry sitting there shaking uncontrollably. He takes immediate action. Sensing that he won't be able to walk, he mutters a few words and Harry is lifted out of bed and floats in mid air by invisible ropes coming from the headmaster's wand. He orders McGonagall to fix matters here and Snape to get Madame Pomfrey to fix a sleeping potion at once. They are all to meet him in his office in a half-hour.  
  
He leaves with Harry floating closely behind him.  
  
****  
  
They reach Dumbledore's office and he gently puts Harry in a chair across from him. He lights a fire and waits silently for Harry to calm down. "It's alright Harry, you can calm down now, everything is alright, you're safe now," Dumbledore says in a soothing voice. "Now why don't you tell me what happened?"  
  
Harry takes a deep breath, knowing that there was no way to get out of reliving it. He starts and explains everything, about the weird dreams, about how he dreamt Voldemort was there. "Th-then wh-when I-I woke up," Harry stutters. "Yes? What happened?" Dumbledore inquired? "H-h-he w-was th-there l-like in my dream."  
  
Anger flashes through Dumbledore's eyes, no longer blue and twinkling. "How dare he!" he yells. Harry has never seen Dumbledore act this way before. When Harry then tells him what he said, Dumbledore is silenced. He simply walks over to the fire, throws some stuff into it and says, "Snape, get Minerva and come up with the sleeping potion, now."  
  
Despite the headmaster's calmness, the tone in the voice seemed urgent. A few minutes later, a thumping sound is heard as the two run into Dumbledore's office. With a wave of his wand, a cot appears in the circular room outside his office. He snatches the potion from Snape and gives it to Harry. "Harry, this potion will allow you to have a dreamless sleep. You've been through a shocking ordeal tonight. Why don't you take it and go sleep there for the rest of the night? I have some things to arrange now, and you're not needed at the moment."  
  
It was more of a command than a question. Harry takes the potion and is suddenly overwhelmed with tiredness. He looks at the clock on the wall and realizes it's 4:53 am as he falls soundly asleep on his cot.  
  
****  
  
Harry wakes up to the sound of talking voices, the clock on the wall now reading 10 o'clock. He listens but cannot hear everything that they are saying. "Did you...?" "Yes they'll.." "I think we'll need them ".time has come" "Definitely not that."  
  
Harry recognizes the voice as. "Sirius!" "Harry, is that you? Are you awake?" "You're welcome to join us," the third voice says, which Harry now realizes is Dumbledore's.  
  
Harry walks over to Dumbledore's desk and takes a seat in the same chair as last night. Sirius and Dumbledore both looked pretty awful. They both looked pale with dark circles around their eyes. "I've heard things didn't go so well last night," Sirius stated with concern. "How are you feeling now?" "I'm doing alright, I guess." "That was quite an eye-opener last night, or umm early this morning," Dumbledore says, with a slight twinkle in his eye as he says that. Then more seriously, "Do you have any questions?"  
  
Right then, about a million questions come into Harry's head, but he asked the one that he wanted to know the most. "How did he get in?"  
  
"Good question, however we don't have an answer, yet. We have a few possibilities on how he left, but how he entered, we don't know, but it is being thoroughly researched. Since he left by the window, he could of had a broom or one of his supporters there, waiting for him. But for him to enter unaided is impossible, even if he is powerful, all the protective curses and spells wouldn't let him in, not alone."  
  
"Are you inquiring that he had inside help?" Sirius asks, somewhat in disbelief. "I don't know Sirius, I don't know, I have no idea anymore, but time will tell us the answer, that is the only thing I am certain of. Any other things itching in your mind, Harry?"  
  
Another question flashes across his mind, "May I ask what you were discussing before I came?" Sirius bites his lip and looks over at Dumbledore. It seems as if they were sharing a thought. Slowly, they nod in agreement.  
  
"Well Harry, I suppose there is no point of keeping it from you, but I. Or um we, have been forming, or um reforming a group of highly trained witches and wizards. The point of the Order is to help ensure the safety of everyone present in the school, so that we can continue a normal life, despite the, unfortunate events which are occurring outside the castle, and to be reared for the worst.  
  
"A normal life?" Harry wonders to himself, "I've never had one, and I doubt I ever will, at least not now, of all times. Another thought crosses his mind, however, not of any great importance. "Er- Professor?" "Yes, Harry?" "I know this isn't that important, but what about the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?" "Well, member of the Order, along with myself, will be accompanying all those with written permission, while a few will stay behind with the others who don't go." With a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore slides a quill and a piece of parchment over to Harry. He notices that its' a Hogsmeade permission form and Harry looks pleadingly over at Sirius, who in turn, glances at Dumbledore who returns the glance in a nod of approval.  
  
"There," says Dumbledore, taking the form back from Sirius, "You are now legally allowed to visit Hogsmeade. I'll add you to the list. Is there anything else you'd like to know?" There was a question that had been itching in Harry's mind for an eternity. Before he could stop himself, he blurts out, "Why did Voldemort want to kill my parents so bad to even make them go into hiding?"  
  
As soon as he finished speaking, he regretted ever saying it. Sirius turns away from Harry, and Dumbledore casts his eyes downward, the twinkling blue of it now distinguished. There was a long stretch of silence that seemed to last an eternity, before anyone spoke. "Harry, your parents were great wizards, and their souls knew what was right. Don't ever let anyone make you think any less of them. Yet I don't think I am the one to tell you the answer, right now anyway. I'm afraid the answer to your question might make you do something you'll regret."  
  
Harry nods in silence, tears welling up in his eyes. Sirius puts an arm around Harry, who leans onto his godfather'' shoulder, and cries for the first real time for his parents. Yet this time he doesn't feel alone, for this time he has a shoulder to lean on for comfort.  
  
A/N- Sniffle, sniffle.isn't it soo sad? Anyways, hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Again, I like to thank ALL my readers and reviewers for their comments, it is sooo greatly appreciated! I'd do anything for one of them if they ask! If you have any questions or comments you can e-mail me @ dianahoule@hotmail.com  
  
Later~didihoulio 


	10. Chapter 10 Neville's Confession

A/N- Sorry for taking so long, my computer crashed and has been in repairs for like ever. Just got it back today.

Chapter 10

At noon, Harry goes down to the Great Hall for lunch and rejoin his fellow Gryffindors once again. He sent the passed hour or so at the Quidditch pitch on his Firebolt, simply flying around and thinking about everything that has happened. Dumbledore agreeably went and got Harry's Firebolt without being seen. He kept thinking about all that has happened is because of him, in a way. "If I never went to Hogwarts, they wouldn't need all these extra security measures," he thought to himself. "Yet, everything happens for a reason, I suppose."

As Harry walks in, a hushed silence fell over the Hall. Not even Malfoy dare say anything, for yet, no one knew what really happened. Harry walks over to the Gryffindor table and takes a seat between Hermione and Ron. As Harry casually starts eating, after everyone's initial shock, the two of them, along with the rest of the table, start bombarding him with questions, something Harry's been almost getting used too by now.

"Where did you go?"

"We couldn't find you."

"You weren't in the hospital wing this morning either." 

And finally, "What happened?"

Harry looks around at all the eager faces, staring at him with great interest, yet some with a slight tinge of fearfulness to hear the answer of the question.

"Er," Harry's says, not knowing what to say, since he wasn't really suppose to say anything, "Umm, you'll find out later," he mumbles. Harry quickly finished his lunch and exits the Hall immediately without another word. Everyone stares at him curiously as he leaves.

Up in the Common Room, Ron and Hermione pull Harry aside. "Come on Harry, we're your best friends, you can tell us what happened," Ron urged

"Well…" Harry began

"Come on, we need to know the truth to be able to stick up for you. Many people think it was just a nightmare, but we know it was more than _that_, especially by the looks the teachers had on their faces," Hermione explains. Harry sighs. " You promise not to tell a single soul?"

"Yes," they reply quickly. Harry tells them everything from his dream to his conversation with Dumbledore about the "Order." When he finishes, they were astonished; their mouths were hanging open and fear was plastered to their faces. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

****

Although it came to them as a terrible shock last night, they promised to enjoy themselves at Hogsmeade today. Walking down the streets of Hogsmeade, the three could definitely notice the increase in security. There were cloaked witches and wizards patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade. "Must be part of the Order," Harry thinks to himself.

Regardless, the three thoroughly enjoyed themselves. They went to Zonko's, Honeydukes, visited every other shop, and even took the time to go look at the Shrieking Shack. After all that, they settled down to a butterbeer before returning to Hogwarts.

At supper that night, it seemed as though the students forgot about the previous weekend events, much to Harry's relief. Although the students may have forgotten, the teachers certainly did not. Harry could see it through the strained looks on their faces, Snape looking a pinch more uneasy. Mid way through the meal, Dumbledore rises to address the school. He clears his throat and begins, "Everyone, listen up, and pay attention, please. There will be a few changes that will occur and affect you all. As of today, there will be some new faces among us. Like our Defense against the Dark Arts class," he continues, "Some classes will be assigned a teacher's aid. There will also be people monitoring the school hallways and the grounds. Now let's give a warm welcome to the new members of our faculty."

At this, in walks a dozen or so witches and wizards, along with a big, black dog. "Oh yes, I've almost forgot, please welcome snuffles, a companion of one of our new faculty members. The group was given a tremendous applause, much to Harry's astonishment, yet only three students knew the whole truth and purpose of having these wizards at the school, and who snuffles really is. As they bow and take a seat up at the faculty table, Harry recognizes one of them as Professor Lupin. "Hey Neville, look. They got Professor Lupin back."

"Harry, what ARE you talking about? That is NOT Professor Lupin. It looks a little like him, but hardly."

Confused, Harry points out Lupin to them. "Hey cool, I was hoping he'd come back," was Ron's response. Then Harry tells them what happened when he told Neville.

"Strange," Ron mutters.

Harry looks back up at Lupin, and Harry could have sworn he winked at him. "There's more to it, I'm sure, we'll get to the bottom of it later," Harry mutters. He examines the other wizards, but doesn't recognize any of them. As he looks up again, a small little witch takes off the hood of her cloak. As she does, Harry hears people start to chatter excitedly.

"Is that REALLY Mrs-

"The great-

She's really here! But why?" Even Ron mutters the single word "Amazing," as the chatter dies down.

For the rest of supper, Harry keeps thinking hard about that little witch sitting at the end of the table. "I know that face," he mumbles to himself, "But who is it?" Suddenly a thought struck his mind, "No, it couldn't be, could it?" he thought to himself. "Yet she looks exactly like- no that's absurd, crazy even, her, a witch? It's ridiculous." Yet, sitting at the staff table, right before his very own eyes was none other than Mrs. Figg.

****

The Common Room that night was ablaze with conversation about the new teachers at the school. They didn't seem to connect it with the recent activities, or the fact that Voldemort has risen. Harry strongly believes that most are too afraid to believe it. While Hermione was doing homework (of course), Harry and Ron were laying a game of wizard's chess. Ron was killing Harry, worse than usual. Harry's mind was always wondering to his own thoughts, rather than the game. Ron actually noticed it. Harry kept thinking about Mrs. Figg. "How can she be a witch? After all these years…..

"Harry? HARRY!" Ron's voice bellows

"Wh-wh-what?

"You've been sitting there for like two minutes straight, not moving a tiny bit. Besides, it's your move."

Harry absent-mindedly moves his rook aside, leaving his king three squares in front of Ron's queen, and forcing him into checkmate, which he could of easily avoided. Ron knows that Harry isn't a great chess player, but he isn't _that_ horrible.

"Harry, are you sure you want to move there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure Ron, maybe later."

"Harry? Wake up!"

"Sorry Ron, I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"About," Harry says as he lowers his voice, "This whole Order thing, and one witch that was there today."

"What about her?"

"Well," Harry begins as he explains about the old lady with the cat, Mrs. Figg, where he would have to go on Dudley's birthdays, and how she was so muggle-like, but she's here now, as a powerful witch.

"You're telling me that Mrs. Arabella Figg used to live near you! She was part of the greatest set of aurors, that's what everyone is talking about! She was real good at catching Death Eaters and help straightening things out, until she suddenly retired, shortly after He Who Must Not e Named lost power," Ron explains, talking really fast and excitedly. They went up to bed shortly, as it was getting late.

The next morning, Harry and Ron met Hermione in the Common Room and went down together for breakfast. Although most students may have forgotten about Harry's incident on Friday night, especially with all the commotion about the new teachers, Malfoy sure didn't.

"Hey Potter, watch out, I've heard that there are monsters under your bed. Better be careful, you wouldn't want to get another nightmare now would you? Oh wait, sorry for being inconsiderate, they're not dreams, they're REAL and really scary…right Potter?"

The Slytherins surrounding Malfoy roar with laughter, as Harry. Ron ands Hermione scurry to a seat at the Gryffindor table. Harry notices that the teachers seem a little calmer, with the exception of Snape, who looks as if he'd hurl any minute.

"Aww, not double potions again," mourns Ron.

"Do we have that first?" Harry asks.

"No, first we have Care for Magical Creatures with the Slytherins," he says glumly, "Then Divination, Potions, and Transfiguration."

They walk down to Hagrid's hut to find Hagrid and Lupin deep in conversation, with Snuffles walking near by. As they were the first to arrive, they blurt out, "Lupin, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, what about the parents and your-

"Is it safe for you to be here even though-

Lupin looks down at them, with an amused smile on his face. "Don't worry. I had Dumbledore cast a spell on me so that whoever looks at me and would see me as a beast and would tell other people and their parents that I am here, they will not be able to recognize me. So, in other words-

"We're the only three students who see professor Lupin and not-

"Professor Logan," Lupin says as he finishes off Harry's sentence for him. "Oh yes, and this is my dog snuffles," he says winking at them as the others show up, "You can come by sometime and see him," he says, chuckling slightly. Everyone in the class now showed up and found their puffskeins. "Now class," Hagrid began, "This 'ere is Professor Logan, who 'as kindly offered to 'elp us with ar' class, along with Snuffles," he says casually moving his hand in Sirius direction. "Now, as you've noticed, your puffskeins have become quite large," Hagrid continues, pointing at a puffskein who is almost up to Harry's waist. "So today we are going to learn the spell to shrink them. Th spell is reducio, and the key of it is to imagine your it as small as you wish it to be. Now all practice saying it!"

"REDUCIO!"

"Good! Now take out your wands and try it on your puffskeins! Don't worry now, it won't hurt them!" Hagrid says enthusiastically to his class. "Professor Logan will give you all a demonstration. Now watch his wand movement."

Lupin asks to use Harry's puffskein. He nods in agreement. With a swift movement, he yells "REDUCIO!" Right before their eyes, the puffskein started to shrink until he jerked his wand upwards and made it stop. With a "Whoa!" from the class, Lupin, or er Logan, snaps his fingers and it returns to its regular size. "Now you try."

Everyone eagerly takes out their wands. After five minutes, Hermione succeeds in shrinking her puffskein. "Very good! Five points to Gryffindor!" exclaims Lupin.

"Hey, if y'all can shrink your puffskein, I'll give ya a surprise next class!" says Hagrid. A few students woop in delight but Malfoy just snarls, "Ah don't get your hopes up, remember we got Neville in this class." 

Most of the Slytherins start snickering as Neville turns bright red. Many mistaken it for embarrassment, Neville was turning red with fury. Something quite unexpected was about to happen. Neville stomps right up to Malfoy and pushes him so that he has to take a step back. "So, you think I can't do this simple spell? Well, you know Malfoy, unless my eyes have failed me, you haven't succeeded in reducing the size of your puffskein either. Bet I do it before you!"

Neville's eyes were ablaze with rage. Malfoy, taken aback y Neville's actions, still manages to sneer, "Beat by you, Longbottom? I highly doubt it, since you probably couldn't conjure a first year spell, you're on."

If it were possible, Neville became even more furious than he was already. He snatched his wand from his pocket and walks over to his puffskein.

The three professors, cached in a corner nearby, do nothing to prevent what's going on. All three, including snuffles, were silently smiling, knowing more than they're saying about the outcome of this event.

Neville reaches his puffskein and screams at the top of his lungs, "REDUCIO!" His puffskein shrinks at an incredible speed. Neville yanks his wrist upwards and looks over at Malfoy with a triumphant smile, whose mouth was hanging open down to his knees. "Your turn, Malfoy," Neville says maliciously. 

Malfoy, now feeling extremely nervous and flabbergasted, picks u his wand and stutters, "Re-re-ducio." Nothing happens to Malfoys puffskein. Every last Gryffindor explodes into a hysterical laughter. Hagrid and Lupin even had trouble hiding their smirks and, as Harry, Hermione, and Ron notice snuffles was making no effort to hide hid enthusiasm. "Twenty points to Gryffindor for that great show," Lupin mutters in Neville's ear, who smiles broadly. Right then the lunch bell rings and everyone scurries up to the castle.

As the Gryffindors stay behind to talk with Neville, his smile fades and a frown appears on his face.

"Wow, that was great!"

"That was so cool!"

"Did you see Malfoy?"

"You were like one of the only two who conjured the spell"

"Er," Neville says, trying not to show his true feelings, and trying to get away from everyone, "It's not that I'm...I want to…but my p- I got to go." He said that all very fast looking at his feet, as he dashes up to the castle. Yet none of his admirers quite caught on to what he said, nor noticed that he didn't finish his sentence. Harry thought he saw tears running down his cheeks as he ran by. Harry saw that Ron and Hermione were confused.

Then it hit him. He knew what Neville was going to say. Harry understood now. Just then, Lupin called, "Harry, come here!" He tells the other two to go on and he'll catch up later. Harry walks over to Lupin and Sirius who transforms into his human state. "Yes, Professor? You wished to see me? And Sirius also?"

"Please call me Lupin, I'm not exactly a teacher. Now did you see what just happened?"  


"Yes."

"Do you get it?"

"Yeah, he was going to say something about his parents," Harry says quietly.

"Harry," Sirius says, speaking for the first time, "I think Neville needs a good friend right now. We'll inform Professor Trelawny that you won't be at class after lunch. I must say though, he sure did stick that Malfoy kid up. Would his father ever be ashamed to learn that a Longbottom humiliated his son, he'd have to wear a bag over his head for weeks."

Harry heads up to the castle. Before going to the Great Hall, he goes up to the Owlery to send a quick note to Neville.

__

Neville,

I've managed to get Divination off for us. If you wish, meet me in the Common Room after lunch. I know, we'll sort things out,

Harry

Harry sends that off with Hedwig. Harry walks down to the Great Hall for lunch. He sits down with Ron and Hermione, who, both as, "What did Lupin want?"

"Er Lupin? Oh that! Oh nothing, just to help make sure that all the puffskeins were in their crates," Harry lied. Although Harry suspected that they didn't believe him, they said no more on the matter. While the Great Hall slowly emptied and the hallways filled with students heading to their classes, Harry made his way up to Gryffindor Tower. He sits down by the fire in the comfy chair, waiting for Neville to show up. The chair opposite to him slowly turned to reveal Neville, sitting there with a tear stained face and trembling hands.

****

The two sit in silence, neither uttering a sound. Harry finally breaks the silence by asking, "How are they doing?"

"Who?" Neville asks suspiciously.

"Your parents," Harry says in a low whisper.

"You know?"

"Yeah."

"Well, who told you!" Neville asks, a note of anger entering his voice.

"Let's not go there, it's not important right now," Harry implored.

"There's been no improvement, there never has been, there never will be," Neville says, ever so quietly that Harry needs to crane his neck to hear him, "They still don't know who they are, they don't recognize me, they don't even know they're own son! Magic almost killed them Harry, what so good about it?"

"Neville, magic isn't all bad, it's helped heal and cure people in so many ways. Madam Pomfrey can fix cuts, regrow ones and just about anything else in less time that it would with muggles, if some of it was even possible to fix."

"I know, but look what bad it has done, its has almost ruined my life!"

"I know Neville, it's hard. At least you can go see your parents, mine are gone forever, there's still hope that they can get better, and hope is something you need to keep doing."

"I guess your right."

"And Neville, that was a nice spell you conjured this morning, Malfoy will be embarrassed about that one for years!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What? Are you not happy about it?"

"Well yes, but now everyone will be expecting me to be really good at magic, but I'm not."

'Well, why can't you be? You did great today?"

"I know, but I was angry, and I was able to concentrate."

"Well, why can't you concentrate more then on other times?"

"Harry, I try to, but I can't. Every time I pick up my wand I think of them, and how it was all of this that hurt them, and I can't focus on anything, because all I think of is them, and if I really want to do this or not."

"Why wouldn't you want to do magic?"

"Magic has killed so many great people Harry. If I get good, who says it won't kill me too?"

"So that's it," Harry thinks to himself, "That's why he doesn't do well." Aloud he says, "Neville, look, Dumbledore is a great wizard and he's still alive. Don't think that. I'd believe it's hard to concentrate, but try a little harder, I'm sure that's what your parents would want."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll try harder, but I know I won't be able to be as good as I was today all the time."

"I know what you mean," Harry says, knowing that when he's angry, his spells are usually more powerful. "Hey, maybe you could get better at potions and not have Snape bug you all the time?"

"No, my family has always sucked at potions, and flying. Snape went to school with my father, so he knows it. That's why he bugs me."

" And you know Neville, no one will really expect you to be that good, they'll just think you caught on and that you're doing better. You're kind of lucky, I guess. People expected me to be good when I got here, because my parents were great wizards. Well everyone says my dad was, I'm not sure about my mom though."

"Really? Well why didn't you say something! As little as I know, I do know that she was one of the most envied at school way back then. My mom knew her a little, so did like everyone else, but no other girl knew her better than the great Arabella Figg."

A/N Again, I am so very sorry for not being able to post earlier. Ok, just so you guys know, I DO know that Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix is the title of the fifth book, its just that Harry doesn't know what the order is, or its name is, yet. Thanks Flutechik412 for the advice. I'll try to not repeat those words too often. About Sirius, let's just say, because of Voldemorts return, he just couldn't. But I believe that, in the 3rd book, Sirius didn't actually go into a shop, he jut ordered it from Harry's name or something and told them to withdraw from his account instead of Harry's, but maybe I'm wrong. And, sorry for this being so long, I forgot that Harry didn't get his marauders map back, so just forget about that part, I'll have to go back and change it, sorry for the inconvenience. And also, I DO know that Arabella Figg is a witch, Harry's was just having trouble believing it at first. Anywayz, I hope you like this chapter, and sorry for taking so long. Please review! ^_^

Later~didihoulio


	11. Chapter 11 Quidditch TryOuts

Chapter 11

"Wh-wh-what?" Harry stammers, "Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. You must know about her, her being an auror and all."

"Well, Harry says, a little eager right now, "Do you think you'll be alright now, Neville?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Harry. You're right, I could do better, I guess I just got to try a little harder, it's what my parents would of wanted. Magic isn't all bad."

The two of them then head off for Transfiguration.

****

"Where were you," Ron hissed as Harry sat down next to him in the transfiguration classroom.

"Nowhere."

"U humph." Professor McGonagall clears her throat to get everyone's attention. "In this class," she begins, "We will be having another teacher present, only to observe, and help mark your work. Please welcome Mrs. Arabella Figg."

A loud rang of applause is followed, along with a few remarks.

"Wow, I've read all about you!"

"What's it like being an Auror?"

"That's quite enough," snaps Professor McGonagall. "I'd expect better behavior from you Gryffindors, especially in front of one of our Hogwarts guests. Now we are here to learn, not to gabber, so let's begin. I would like you all to take a toad from the container at the back of the class. First off, you will stun your toad, then try and transform them into a frog, so it should have no warts left, be smaller and a greener color. Then you shall turn it into an immobile chocolate frog. Let's see how far you get today."

After a wearisome class, where no one succeeded to finish it completely and perfectly, some chocolate frogs still green and warty, they stand up to leave. As Ron, Hermione, and Harry were about to step out of the classroom a voice rings out, "Harry, may I have a word?"

"You guys want to wait up a second?" Harry says, as he walks back into the classroom. "Harry, meet me in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, 7:00 tonight. We'll be continuing your lessons. For today, come alone," Mrs. Figg says. With that said, they whisk him away and he rejoins his friends in the hallway.

****

"Sorry Ron, but I got to go," Harry declares.

"Already? Come on, one more game?"

"Sorry, Ron. Maybe later," Harry replies as he grabs his books and wand as he heads down to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He hurries to the Dark Arts classroom to hear laughter filling the room.

"Er, hello?" Harry says uncertainly, rapping on the doorframe.

"Oh, sorry Harry," Lupin says, a wide smile spread on his face. Ara- er Professor Figg and I were just catching up on some old school times, that is, before we were going to start your lesson.

Harry, at first, was astounded that the two knew each other, then remembering what Neville said, figured it made sense. "So, Harry," Lupin asks, in a somewhat humorous way, "Is there anything you'd like to ask the _great_ Arabella Figg before we begin?"

"Remus!"

Harry, taking Lupin seriously, asks a question which has been itching in his mind since the first time Harry saw Mrs. Figg at Hogwarts, remembering all the horrible times at the Durleys. A hint of anger enters his voice, as he demands, "Why didn't you, after fifteen miserable years at the Dursleys, say that you or I as a matter of fact, were a witch?"

Mrs. Figg, taken aback by the ferocity of his question, hesitates before answering, yet still managing to send a threatening stare at Lupin meaning, 'Why'd you have to ask a stupid question' before answering in a gentler tone, "Harry, you would not believe how many times I would have loved to tell you about yourself and the wizarding world, about who your parents were, and about their past. I was under strict orders though, so I couldn't."

Harry thinks about that for awhile to let its meaning soak in. "So, you knew my parents when you were at school?"

The smile slowly fading from her face, Arabella goes and sits in a nearby chair. "Well yes, I did. Not so much your father though. Lily and I had so much fun, the things we did, even though I being a few years older. We were always following James and his crew around, watching all the trouble they got into, while we sort of, left before the teachers came along."

"Well, I see where I get it from now," Harry says, in a little bit of a better mood than a few minutes before. "So what was my mom like?"

"Well, since it doesn't seem like we'll be doing much today, I suppose I could tell you, but Lupin here will have to help out a little."

"Sure thing."

"Well Harry, all through her Hogwart years, everyone was looking up to her, the best of all breed. She was great to everyone, and everyone was great to her. Generous, nice, intelligent, mischievous."

"Gorgeous," Lupin adds in. "Her long crimson hair, tall, fair ruby red lips, and the most magnificence eyes."

" The things we did together, along with the expert marauders, although I'm not quite sure the teachers knew the big parts we had in some of their pranks."

Lupin and Arabella chatter on for about another 45 minutes about their school years at Hogwarts, all revolving about what they did, most concerning Harry's mom. Then it came to the point of the story fifteen years ago, the night of Voldemort's downfall, and the death of his parents. With tears welling in Arabella's eyes, she speaks once again, "Harry, your parents were great wizards, not many like them nowadays, even if they were pranksters in their school years, they would of never done anything to hurt anyone, ever. Don't you ever forget that, or let anyone else mislead you."

Lupin goes over to comfort the now weeping Arabella and Harry silently leaves to return to the Common Room. A stir of excitement is swept over him as he enters. Everyone was crowding around the notice boards. Harry manages to push himself to the front and reads:

GRYFFINDOR TEAM QUIDDITCH TRY-OUTS

SATURDAY, 1:00

QUIDDITCH PITCH

SIGN UP HERE

By the looks of the list, it seems as though everyone from Gryffindor signed up. Saturday seemed so far away for everyone.

****

After an extremely long and anxious two days, Saturday did finally arrive before the world fell apart. At breakfast that morning, the Gryffindors were extremely fidgety; jumping up with fright and nervousness when called upon by another student. The most utensils were dropped and cups broken in this meal than in Hogwarts history, that it is believed that they deserve an award as the record holder.

As one o'clock neared, the whole of Gryffindor house heads down to the Quidditch Pitch, with the exceptions of the few who didn't sign up. Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall greet them. The students scatter into small groups to talk until they're called upon. Madame Hooch then calls the team over, and whispers them some instructions. With a slight chuckle, they walk behind all the groups. With a blow of her whistle, Madam Hooch gains everyone's complete attention. She instructs them to stand in a line. When everyone was lined up, she blows her whistle once again. At the same time, the team, standing behind them yells out "HEY!" Instantly, everyone turns around to look at them. 

At that moment, the team bombards them with balls, sort of like a game of dodgeball, red and black to represent quaffles and bludgers. An innumerable number of people fall to the ground and cover their heads for cover, obviously missing the fact that this is part of their try-outs. A few stay standing, somewhat understanding what was going on. They duck for the "bludgers" and try to get in the way of the "quaffles". One dark haired third year makes a huge dive to stop a ball from hitting an unknowing student. Ron, on the other hand, jumped in front of someone who was about to catch the ball.

"Hey, Harry, catch this!" he yells as he hurls the quaffle to Harry fifty yards away, right into his cradled arms.

"Now everyone, listen up," McGonagall says over the chatter that started up after the bombardment ended, "Everyone, in a moment, you will mount your brooms and complete one full loop- _Weasely I said in a moment_- around the Quidditch Pitch. On the whistle then."

They all fly up and take off. Slowly, the pack begins to spread out as the dark-haired third year makes her way up to the front with Ron trailing not that far behind. Once everyone lands, McGonagall calls for everyone's attention to explain the most important part of the try-outs.

"Now, each in turn, you will fly up to the goal posts and our three chasers, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson will take five shots on you. Everyone understand? Good, now line up over there."

One by one, they fly up, and one by one, they are scored on five times each. About 30% didn't save any, 40% saved one, and the rest saved two. The line has _finally_ almost ended, with only two contestants left, Ron and the third year girl. Ron flies up. On the whistle, the three chasers fly down the field at an intense speed and hurl the Quaffle through the air. Ron drives his broom and catches the Quaffle! In the end he saved 3 of the 5 shots. Ron flies down feeling quite pleased with himself.

Last but not least, that dark haired third year flies up, not looking the teeniest bit nervous whatsoever, her face giving a new meaning to the word determination. On the whistle, the three chasers zoom towards her, yet she doesn't move an inch. They close in on her, yet she doesn't move. Angelina releases the Quaffle and it zooms towards the goal post. It seems as though she was frozen in place and not going to make any move to stop the Quaffle. Yet at the last possible moment, she jerks forward, reaches up, grabs the Quaffle, and throws it back to an appalled Angelina, and returns to her position in lightning speed. May gasps and "whoa's" are heard from the crowd as the chasers try again. They try three more times, not succeeding to score once.

It's at this point, that Ron flies up on his broom, ignoring the now screaming McGonagall. He steals the Quaffle from Katie, as she was about to make her move.

"Hey!" yells an angry Katie

"Sorry, but you're doing it wrong!" was Ron's reply.

Ron speedily approaches the three goal posts. Her fakes to the left, to the right, fakes right, goes left and to everyone's amazement, throws the Quaflfe through the post and scores!

Cheers rang down from the pitch as he lands, punching the air in triumph. Professor McGonagall walks over to Ron and starts to give him an empty threat lecture on respect, but Ron knowing all too well that she was impressed by his performance. The team leaves to make their decision.

"Who's that dark haired girl?" Harry wonders aloud.

"She's a third year, Sara Spencer, I believe," Alicia replies.

"She's really good," Angelina remarks, " I vote for her."

"Same here," everyone replies.

"Any objections? Good. Any other matters to discuss?"

"Yeah, I've got one."

"What is it Harry?" Katie asks.

"Alicia, this is your 7th year, right?"

"Well, yes."

"Well, I say we guarantee Ron a position as Chaser next year, that was quite a show."

"Ahh, now that's the Weasely in him," George beams.

Then it was settled. The team walks over to tell McGonagall who agrees on their decision and promised to post a notice that the winners will be announced tonight at supper.

Harry walks over to an eager looking Ron. "So, how did I do? Did I make the team? Am I the new keeper?"

Harry looks over at Ron and says plainly that the results will be announced at supper.

"Oh come on, you can tell me."

"Sorry, Ron, you'll have to wait."

"You don't know, do you?"

"I might." Harry grins at his friends' disgruntled face, knowing that the wait might kill him.

As the two of them were exiting the pitch, Harry recognizes the Ravenclaw team entering. Along with many others, no doubt other housemates. Harry, wanting to see what was going on, stayed behind while Ron returned to the castle. Harry soon found out it was the Ravenclaw's try-outs. Not watching where he was going, he came face to face with the person he least likely wanted to see, even less than Malfoy- Cho Chang.

The two of them have been pretty good at avoiding each other all year, but this was inevitable. Cho just gives him a cold stare, neither uttering a word. Harry's stomach begins to lurch. As they pass, Cho mutters ever so softly, "So have you realized it was your fault, yet? 

"Cho," Harry says, in a little less than a whisper, "You know I couldn't do anything about it."

" Oh sure. Potter so great, he's stood up to the Dark Lord. Don't send him to Azkaban for murder, the murderer you are. For all we know, you could have killed him yourself, no one else would know, would they? If you're so great, you could've stopped him and Cedric would still be here, but you did it and won't admit it. Or maybe you didn't actually do it, but just let it happen, or told someone to?"

"Cho, do you have any idea what it's like to be confronted by Voldemort?"

"Yeah, you get a few spells casted on you and then you run, make up this sob story and _everyone_ believes Potter. You didn't do anything to stop it, and now Cedric's dead, now go away, I don't like staring at scum."

Harry, extremely hurt by these words, runs outside the Quidditch Pitch. There he stops, the old pang of guilt returning to him, the guilt trace that he worked hard over the summer to convince himself that it wasn't his fault, Cho's words echoing in his head. _"…It was your fault… the murderer you are… killed him yourself… You didn't do anything… Cedric's dead… go away… I don't like staring at scum."_

"Whoever made that stupid rhyme is wrong, words can hurt more than ever."

Harry slowly walks back to the castle, crying softly, past the lake, past the Forbidden Forest, past Hagrid's hut, and into the Entrance Hall.

"Hey, Potter," a voice drawls from behind him.

"Shutup Malfoy," he mutters, not even bothering to look up as he walks by.

__

A/N- I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think of it. The next chapter is my favorite one of all, the best one, I think, so far. It should be a bit longer than this one. Again, I'd like to thank all my reviewers so far, it's you that makes me want to continue. Hope you enjoy! Thanks go out to my beta reader! J 

Flamers Accepted

Later~didihoulio


	12. Chapter 12 The Spoken Word

__

A/N- Hope you like, it isn't as long as planned, but I think (hope) it's good anyway!

Chapter 12- The spoken Word

Harry walks up the staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione is in her usual chair doing homework while Ron was playing a game of chess against Neville. He obviously seemed to be winning quite badly. Harry silently sneaks up to his dorm. Closing the drapes, he lies down on his four poster bed. He sighs heavily, lost in thought.

"Cho's right," he mutters to himself, "It is my fault. I've been lying to myself all summer. Everyone has been lying to me. Why didn't I do anything? Anything at all would have been better! I could have jumped him, no one else was around. I could have grabbed the cup again and left. Why didn't I stop him from killing Cedric?!?"

Harry lay there, emotionally stressed out. Hours go by and after awhile he realizes that he is late for the Quidditch announcements. He hurries out of his dorm to find an empty Common Room and heads for the Great Hall.

Dumbledore's magnified voice is faintly heard as Harry steps out of the portrait hole. 

_"Now, these are the House teams new members!"_

Applause echoes throughout the castle. Harry's still running and is beginning to hear quite well what was being said.

__

"Now, when the new captains are named, please come forward! From Slytherin, Mr. Draco Malfoy!

Loud clapping fills the air as Harry reaches the Great Hall.

_"From Ravenclaw, Miss Cho Chang!"_

Harry slips into the Hall, somewhat unnoticed.

_"From Gryffindor…."_ Dumbledore pauses, his blue eyes twinkling as everyone held their breath _"Mr. Harry Potter!"_

A bomb of noise erupts as Harry makes his way to the front, the last place he liked to be at the moment.

"Now," Dumbledore says, in a much quieter tone, his voice no longer magnified, "The Hufflepuff team, has decided to have no official captain, and duties shall be shared. Let's acknowledge the team also."

The Hufflepuff team stands up, and everyone claps softly for them. In a cheerier tone, Dumbledore says, voice once again magnified, _"Let's acknowledge are new captains!"_

Harry glances at Cho, who returns yet another cold stare. He knew what she was thinking. As walked back from the front, before parting to their separate tables, she whispers in his ear, "You know that should have be Cedric up there with us, as captain, but he's not, because of _you."_

Harry walks over to the Gryffindor table and is encircled by his teammates and friends, like each other captain was. They all congratulate him, and Harry puts on a fake smile, really not wanting to be here. As Fred gives him a friendly slap on the back, Harry uses this as his retreat. He doubles over and mutters the simple words "I don't feel so good" and takes off running. He pauses at the door and glances back at the Hufflepuff table and then the Ravenclaws' just to see, from the middle of her circle, Cho's icy stare watching his every move. One solitary teacher sees their eyes lock as Harry escapes through the door.

"He did look a little pale," Angelina says to a Katie Bell, who nods accordingly.

****

Running down the hallway, Harry tries to figure out where he can go. He wants to be alone. He needs to be alone. "I can't stay in the castle, they'll find me," he reasons. He runs up to the Common Room and up to his dorm. He yanks open his trunk and snatches his precious Firebolt. He rips open his bed and stuffs a pile of clothes on it, and covers it back over. He closes the drapes and thrusts the window open and flies out into the stormy night to the only lace where he could be truly alone- The Shrieking Shack.

****

Not even knowing himself why he thought of this particular spot, but here he was, his hair wet from the commencing rain, whipping his as he flew towards the Womping Willow. He pressed the special knot on the tree and through the tunnel he went, all the way to Hogsmeade's Shrieking Shack. He walks upstairs to the same room where he first met his godfather and Peter Pettigrew.

"He killed my parents," Harry fumed, "That little rat (hehe rat! Get it?) should be sitting in a cell in Azkaban!"

The anger now leaves him and depression flood back into him. "But so should I! Cho's right! I'm a murderer! IKILLED CEDRIC!" he screams as he falls onto the bed in the room.

"I suppose you did," a raspy voice whispers in his ear, "But soon you may be the murdered one!"

Harry suddenly bolts upright in a sitting position, not knowing what to do since he was still not thinking too clearly. Right away, Voldemort puts his plan into action.

****

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione were beginning to worry. "Something strange is going on," Hermione says in a worried tone.

"I know. After the Quidditch try-outs he just stayed in his dorm."

"It's unlike him to miss something as important as the Quidditch announcements"

"Ron, go check on him."

"What? Why? What should I do?"

"As Prefect, I'm telling you to go and check you dorm to see if Harry is there," Hermione replies, with a note of authority in her voice.

'Yes ma'am," Ron sarcastically says. He heads off for Gryffindor Tower.

****

If Harry were listening to what was happening, he would have heard the faint _"Imperio"_. A voice in the back of Harry's head kept telling to take out his wand. 

Maybe it was from the state he was in, or just because he didn't care, he withdrew his wand, with no other voice telling him not too.

Voldemort was now directly behind Harry, with full control of him with his Imperious curse. A menacing grin spreads across his white snaked face as he mutters, "Point your wand at yourself, Harry."

Immediately, Harry does this without hesitation.

"Good. Now say Avada Kedavra, and imagine yourself lying lifeless on the bed."

__

Avada Kedavra

With an evil cackle, Voldemort conjures the Dark Mark up in the sky, above the Womping Willow, walks off the school grounds and disapparates as if he was never there.

****

Opening the door to their dorm, Ron sees the lump of clothes in Harry's bed which he mistake for his friend. He returns to the Great Hall. "He's sleeping," Ron explains to Hermione, "I guess he was feeling sick."

"I guess so," Hermione replies, not quite convinced.

With supper done, the students make their way up to their Common Rooms, since no one felt like going outside. The little rain that was going on during supper was now a downpour, and it threatened to turn into a thunderstorm.

"Do you think we should check on him?" Hermione inquires.

"Nah, if he's sick, he's sick. Best to leave him alone. Now take a load off and come play a game of exploding snap."

Reluctantly, Hermione actually takes the night off from homework and plays a few games of exploding snap and ends up playing a few games of wizards' chess as well.

After getting bored of that, she walks over to the window and gazes outside. He looks at the grounds, or what she could see of them, the rain making visibility very poor. She looks at the forest, the Lake, and the Womping Willow. 

A bolt of lightening illuminates the sky and Hermione let's out a shrill scream, breaking the steady hum of chatter. At that moment, Fred, George, and Ron come to see what was wrong.

"Was it the lightning strike that scared you?"

"Are you afraid of storms?"

"N-n-no." Hermione points out the window and stutters "Th-Th- the D-D-Dark M-Mark"

Another flash of lightning strikes as the three look out the window. Their faces pale and they all freeze in fear.

After a few seconds, Hermione regains her composure and she starts whispering out orders. "Fred and George, if anyone asks, I was startled by the storm. Make sure no one looks out this window, keep them entertained if anyone tries to. No one panic. Ron, go check for Harry, I don't care if he's mad if you wake him up."

Ron runs upstairs to their dorm and throws the covers off Harry's bed to find him not there. Cussing, he vigorously opens Harry trunk to find his Firebolt gone. He looks over at the opened window, rain pouring in. "Dammit" he yells, dashing back down the stairs.

"Let no one leave, don't ask any questions, just do it!' Hermione yells at the other Prefects, surprised at Hermione's ferocity. They mutter a faint "ok" and leave her sight. Just then Ron comes panting beside Hermione. He grabs her arm and drags her outside the portrait and into the hallway.

"WHAT!" she exclaims, "He _is gone?_ Ron, let's go, NOW!"

They rush off in the direction of Dumbledore's office. When they're about one hallway away, a cold voice from behind them mutters, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

They stop dead in their tracks and turn around to face their Potions master.

"Now what might you be doing out of your Common Rooms at this time of night?"

"Professor, we need to see Dumbledore."

"Oh, and I'm sure it couldn't wait?"

"No, it couldn't, Harry's gone and-

"He's out of bed too? More points from Gryffindor. I-

"SNAPE, SHUTUP AND LISTEN!" Hermione bellows.

"Miss Granger, that is no way to-

"I DON'T CARE! SHUTUP! HARRY'S BEEN MISSING SINCE SUPPER, HIS FIREBOLT IS GONE AND THE DARK MARK IS FLOATING IN THE SKY OUTSIDE!"

After hearing these words, his usual white face turning blank, Snape shuts up, totally ignoring the rudeness of the school's top student's reply, takes off down the hall, where he in turn bumps into the headmaster.

"Now, what in Merlin's name is the meaning for all this shouting?" the Headmaster demands as Snape, Ron, and Hermione appear at his feet.

"Sir," Snape says in between gasps for breath, "Potter- broom- gone, Dark Mark- in sky."

Dumbledore stiffens at these words, understanding exactly what Snape had said in those few words. "Ron, Hermione, thank you, but Common Rooms, now. Snape, Professors, Order of Phoenix, Entrance Hall, Now!"

The four head off in their separate directions, neither knowing what to expect or believe.

__

A/N- So do you like, do you like? I'm sorry it isn't as long as I thought it would be, but I figure this was a good place to end it off…sorry lil_angel_of_a_devil, I love cliffhangers MWUAHAHAHA! Ok, just kidding I'm not evil, or am I? Please tell me if you like, this was the most fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks go out to my beta-reader Wink At J00,_ she and her fics both rock! You should read em too! Also thanks go out to all the members of my guild! You guys know who you are! You guys are so great! Thanks so much! Also, I thank all my reviewers, without you, I may not have written this much! Your ideas, suggestions, and comments make me want to continue! Thanks a million!_

Any questions? Comments? You cam e-mail me- _dianahoule@hotmail.com_

__

Flamers Accepted

Later~didihoulio


	13. Chapter 13 The Death?

__

A/N- Again, thanks to my guild members, you guys rock! So do all my reviewers and my beta reader! Go read Wink at J00 fics, they're great!

  
Chapter 13 

"Ron, hurry up!"   
"But Hermione, you heard Dumbledore-"   
"We're just taking a detour to the library."   
"Why? What's so important that has to get done right now?"   
"Dumbledore said the 'Order of Phoenix', right?"   
"Yeah, so?"   
"I've read about it somewhere, it was something important but I can't remember what it was. We need to find that book."   
"We do?"   
"Yes, now stop bickering. It should be right- here. Oh no!"   
"What?"   
"It's gone. They probably hid it so that students wouldn't find out about it. It could take _ages_ to find that book."   
"What's it's called?"   
"The Dark Era."   
"Hermione, think a little! You're a witch, use a SUMMONING charm!"   
"Of course! Accio the Dark Era Book!"   
Slowly, a book flies towards them from the restricted section of the library. "Hermione, don't open it! Remember what happened last time Harry opened a restricted book without permission?"   
"Ron, it's not a restricted book. They only put it there so students wouldn't find it. Watch."   
Ron covers his ears as Hermione opens the book, yet, as usual, Hermione was right, and no screaming was heard. "Come on, let's go. We don't want to get caught now."   
****   
"But Albus, certainly, he couldn't possibly be-   
"Surely, it's not true, the boy d-, no it's unthinkable.   
"People please, I am only stating the facts- Harry's missing, his broom is gone, and the Dark Mark is floating in the sky above the Womping Willow.   
More outcries occur from the school's professors as they try not to think about what they might find.   
"But sir, why would he leave on his room anyway?"   
"And why to the Womping Willow?'   
At that moment, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore and eye each other, now knowing how well the secret was kept. They nod in agreement, knowing that since few know about what lies beneath the old school tree, it would be a good place to go to be alone, completely alone. Snape eyes the three, and has a pretty good idea of what was going through their minds. A thought from supper that night crosses Snape's mind, _"Potter, being later for QUIDDITCH announcements and leaving before the celebrations were over? When the Captains were walking back, the- Ravenclaw captain whispered something to him then he– stiffened up and left. The Ravenclaw he was staring at when he left was- the Captain! And the look he had on his face, I know that look- that guilty regretful look, he was looking like that earlier too though- at- the time of the Hufflepuffs announcement. Then too the two captains eyes locked again!"   
_"Dumbledore," he asks aloud, " Why don't the Hufflepuffs have a captain this year?"   
"Snape, this is _not_ the time to talk about-   
"Quiet Black."   
"Severus, you know why. They all believed that Cedric Diggory was going to be there captain this year, and no one felt that they could replace him."   
_"But what do the three have in common?"_ Snape thinks to himself_, "At the end of last year, Harry did feel responsible, but where does Cho fit in? I've never seen her around Potter, but with Cedric! Didn't she go to the Ball with him? Yes, I can see her now, sitting up front with the other Champions. So, she liked Cedric, so she must be blaming Harry for it! I can tell by that look he had, it reminded me of- no don't think about that Snape, he's not like that at all."   
_"He was depressed, he was regretting Cedric's death," Snape says matter of factly.   
"But why now?" Sirius inquires, more wanting to disagree with Snape than not believing him.   
"Sirius, you know the boy's been through so much, it'd be hard to bear with it all. The smallest infliction that he could be responsible for it is enough to send someone mad. I believe that Severus knows what he is talking about," Dumbledore explains, knowing exactly what Snape was thinking, that Harry reminded him of himself, after his return to the dark side. "Come, let's go."   
The group exits the castle in the direction of the Womping Willow.   
****   
"Ron, look here."   
Upon there return from the library, Hermione and Ron found out thanks to Fred and George, no one looked outside the window and saw the deadly figure floating above. Things supposedly returned back to normal, Hermione scream and anxiousness being forgotten after a half-hour or so.   
Now it's late, everyone gone to bed. The two decided against the idea of going to bed and to keep them from worrying finished their homework for the week and started their research on the Order the moment everyone was asleep.   
"What did you find, Hermione?"   
"Listen. The Order of Phoenix was an ongoing organization founded during the time when He Who Must Not be Named was in power. This group of highly trained wizards main goal was to help protect those at risk, and to help capture their rivals, the Death Eaters. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was all for the establishment of this group, and appointed Albus Dumbledore as their leader. The Order of Phoenix name come-"   
"Is that all?" Ron asks.   
"Yes, but no. I was at the end of the page and the other side is talking about the town of Hogsmeade, not a word about the Order, it's weird, it doesn't make any sense at all."   
The two quit their research and go sit in the chairs by the fire, waiting for the news of Harry to come.   
****   
"Severus, Minerva, Poppy, and Remus, come here," Dumbledore demands, now at the foot of the Womping Willow. "Remus," he says in a whisper, "You stay with Sirius, I don't know what we'll find and I don't think he can handle it."   
Lupin nods as he glances over at his friends' distorted and strained face, knowing that he couldn't possibly take much more of this. He walks over to Sirius who starts to sniffle softly.   
"The rest of you," Dumbledore continues, speaking to the rest of the Order, "Two stand guard here, the others search the grounds and forest for any unusual signs. We'll meet back here."   
"I hope to God he's all right," Remus mutters as the four escape from sight under the Womping Willow.   
****   
Where should we go first, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asks, they now standing in the entrance of the Shrieking Shack.   
"Upstairs," Snape mutters, answering the question even though it wasn't directed towards him. He leads them to the room where Harry met his godfather two years earlier.   
They enter the room and the four gasp at the sight of Harry's limp body. "Poppy, check for a pulse," Dumbledore commands.   
Madame Pomfrey walks over to Harry, sobbing softly. She gently lifts Harry's wrist. The next fifteen seconds are spent in utter silence, waiting for a reply. A short shout escapes the school's nurse. The other three move in a little closer.   
"Oh Dumbledore!" she exclaims as she springs to a standing position, "A pulse, it is there, so faintly, but it's there!"   
They all let out a huge sigh of relief that they've been holding in since the moment they stepped into the room. "Albus, what do you think happened?" Professor McGonagall inquires   
Not answering the question, Dumbledore walks over to Harry and picks up his wand off his chest.   
"Sir?"   
"Yes, Snape?"   
"Maybe we should see what spell Potter casted last. It might help find out what happened." 

"Very well. I was thinking the same thing."   
Dumbledore puts his wand against the tip of Harry's and mutters: _"Prior Incatato"_   
A flash of green light escapes Harry's wand and hits a spider near the ceiling in the corner, which falls to the floor.   
Not for the first time that night, gasps fill the room, except this time only two were heard as Snape and Dumbledore stay silent.   
"Sir, Potter, he didn't try to- k- kill – himself, did he?"   
"From what we know now Minerva, if he was indeed depressed over Cedric's death, it is possible because he could be confused, but it is not the time to jump to conclusions," was Dumbledore's response, "We'll have to wait until he wakes up, if he ever does." The four cast their eyes downward.   
"We'd better get Harry back to the castle, even though I doubt there is much we can do for him, but the rest of The Order will be waiting," Snape says, using Harry's first name for the first time. "It is getting late and there isn't much else to do here."   
"I'll notify Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley when we get back to the castle," McGonagall says, wiping a tear from her eye.   
Dumbledore conjures a stretcher and together, the four leave, walking slowly and silently, still slightly confused on what they just witnessed.   
****   
"Sir, is he alright?" Many members ask as they appear in front of the old school tree. Sirius, panic-stricken, teary-eyes walks u to his old Headmaster, and pleads, "T-t-tell m-m-me. I-is h-he alive?"   
"Yes Sirius, he is alive, at the moment. No more questions, we will discuss matters later. We need to take Harry to the hospital wing immediately."   
Upon hearing Dumbledore's words, Sirius lets out a cry of joy, walks over to Remus and gives him a great big bear hug, sobbing, "Oh, he's alive!"   
The four, now accompanied by Sirius and Remus, head off for the hospital wing while the rest head off for their regular night shift ort to bed. Dumbledore lays Harry onto a bed where Madame Pomfrey instantly sets to work, applying a damp cloth to his forehead and trying to find any broken bones or scrapes to mend, ending her search with not much else to do.   
Professor McGonagall now satisfied that Harry was safe, does as promised and heads off for Gryffindor Tower, despite it being 1:30 in the morning.   
Snape, not wanting to be around Sirius, especially when he finds out what happens, bids farewell and heads off for the dungeons.   
Sirius, finally regaining his voice, whimpers a simple, "What happened?"   
Dumbledore heaves a sigh, "Sirius, we don't know for sure. All we know is that either a Death Eater or Voldemort was there, they think that he's dead because they conjured the Dark Mark, I don't think Harry would or know how to conjure it, and that the last spell that Harry conjured was the unforgivable death curse."   
"WHAT!" Remus and Sirius yell in unison, causing Madame Pomfrey to "shhhh" them. "Sir, he didn't kill himself, did he?" Remus answer anxiously.   
"Who- why?" Sirius stutters.   
"Like I said, I don't know what exactly happened, we'll have to wait until he wakes up. But Severus reckons that he was fretting over Cedric's death again, and Sirius, you do know what it feels like to be blamed for a death you didn't commit. Plus it hurts even more when you begin to believe you did do it."   
"But sir, I thought he was doing good this year, that it didn't hurt anymore, that he didn't blame himself anymore."  
"Remus, Remus, Remus, it'll never stop hurting completely, but it is true that he was doing good, but something or someone made him remember, someone who must still blame him."   
"But who would do such a thing?"  
"My guesses tell me, it was probably someone Harry doesn't hate completely for I do nor believe an arch enemy would have a bad enough effect for something like this to happen," Dumbledore replies, waving his hand in Harry's direction. "And it was probably someone who liked or was friends with Cedric."   
"But Cedric was open to all of his housemates."   
"Yeah, it could be anyone."   
****   
The creak from the portrait snaps Ron and Hermione's attention back to focus. They spring up from the chairs they've been sitting in since eleven o'clock. They walk over to see Professor McGonagall walking up the stone steps. "Where's Harry," they demand in unison.   
"At the moment, lying unconscious in the Hospital Wing," she replies, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that they were still awake.   
"So he's alive?" Hermione questions.   
"Yes."   
Hermione lets go a squeal and goes over and hugs Ron who lets go a sigh of relief. When they both realize what they're doing, they abruptly back away from each other, Ron going slightly pink, but no one was able to notice in the badly lit room, the fire almost out.   
"May we go see him?"   
"Yes, but tomorrow, he won't be up and moving any time soon. Off to bed, now." With a note of finality that they both knew not to toil with, McGonagall leaves while Ron and Hermione head off to their dorms. The moment their heads hit their pillows, they fall into a dreamless slumber. 

__

A/N- Well, did you really think I was going to let him die? Well not for now, anyway. It would have been a pointless story to kill him right now, although would have been a surprising end! Anywayz, hope you enjoyed! And who was the kind, generous, greatest person ever who added me to their favorite list? Was it you Steph? Oh someone please tell me! If anyone wants to, you can reach me at- _dianahoule@hotmail.com_

__

Later~didihoulio


	14. Chapter 14 Truth

Chapter 14   
Hermione rolls over in her bed, the sunlight filtering in through the window. She glances at the old grandfather clock in the room which now says it's 10:35 a.m. "Ten thirty-five!" she exclaims, "I must of slept in!" She springs out of bed, let's go a tiresome yawn, gets dressed and heads down into the Common Room to find Ron sitting alone by the ashes of last night's fire.  
"Have you been waiting long?"   
"No, just woke up five minutes ago. I'm not hungry, I'll wait until lunch. Should we go see Harry?"   
"Yes, let's go."   
The two head off in the direction of the hospital wing.   
"Can we see Harry now?" Hermione politely asks.   
"Very well," Madame Pomfrey replies reluctantly.   
They go and sit by Harry's bed and close the drapes behind them. Despite the fact that Harry was unconscious, they were surprised by his state. Normally, Harry would come back with scars, or a few bruises and scrapes, at least some that Madame Pomfrey couldn't cure immediately. But there he lay, as if sleeping, not a scratch or broken bone in sight.   
"Hermione, what do you think happened? Harry _never _comes back like this."   
"He who must not be named must have n-not wasted any time t-try-trying to k-ki-kill him." They sit there staring down at their beloved friend, knowing how unfair the world is. "Come on Hermione, let's go have lunch."   
****   
"WHAT!" the members of the order roar as Dumbledore explains in detail what they saw last night. "You must be kidding, how can that be? He can't conjure a spell he doesn't know yet, but why would he want to to- you know"   
"My, do we ever like to jump to conclusions, don't we?" Dumbledore says, not exactly mad, but not too enthusiastic about the reaction of Britain's' most powerful wizards. "I am simply telling you what we saw and that we'll have to wait until he wakes up."   
" How long will that be?"   
"Days, weeks, months. It is impossible to tell. This is quite serious."   
"Dumbledore, what will happen when He Who Must Not Be Named finds out-"   
"Do you mean Voldemort, Sirius?"   
"Yes."   
"You should all start using his proper name, you all know why so I will not repeat it, is this understood?" They all nod in agreement. "As you were saying, Sirius?"   
"What will happen when V-Voldemort finds out that Harry is alive?"   
"I don't know, but I bet he won't be happy about it, we'll only find out when the time comes."   
With that, everyone stands up to leave.   
****   
Walking through the crowded halls of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione make their way to the Great Hall without failing to notice the gossip spreading the school.   
"Did you hear about Harry?"   
"Yeah, he's sick or something?"   
"Yes, he's been in the hospital wing since supper."   
As they near the Great Hall, the stories are a little closer to what they know what happened.   
"Yeah, he went into the storm last night."   
"Well, why?"   
"No one knows why, and I've heard he hasn't returned to his Common Room yet."   
"Is he back in the castle?"   
And then, there were some really weird explanations.   
"He got attacked, I saw it all."   
"How?"   
"Well there were so many werewolves and a bunch of creatures from the Forbidden Forest that came and jumped him. I did my best to get them off him; a few the spells worked like a charm to make them leave. I think I might tell Dumbledore my part in it."   
"Oh you should, you were so brave."   
Hermione and Ron, almost threw up when they heard this, it made them sick. Not caring to hear anymore that and other crazy stories, they enter the Great Hall for lunch, their stomachs now growling for food. They sit next to an unusually quiet Fred and George.   
"So did anyone see out that window last night?" Hermione whispers in the twins' ears.   
"No, no one saw but they did find out that Harry was gone."   
"Good, so then the Prefects listened?"   
"Yeah, when they found out they understood partially why no one was allowed out."   
"Good."   
"H-How is he?"   
"He's alive, but unconscious."   
"Alive?"   
"Yes."   
"But how could that- whatever, do you have any idea what happened? "   
"No, no ones said anything yet."   
"Strange," mutters Fred as he returns to his plate, but in a much happier state than a few minutes before. Ron and Hermione finish eating and head off for the Hospital Wing once again.   
Seeing that Madam Pomfrey was busy in her office, the two sneak in silently and go sit next to Harry.   
After several silent minutes, Ron bursts out "Urggh, I can't take this anymore!"   
"What is it, Ron?"   
"Don't you think it is a little odd that no teacher has said anything yet? At the end of last year, what happened was bad enough and they told us what was going on, why not now?"   
"Ron, how are we-"   
"Miss Grange, Mister Weasley, I should have expected you here," McGonagall's voice is heard from behind them, "Follow me, the Headmaster would like to speak with you both."   
The two follow their professor down the halls up to the gargoyle statue. Muttering the word 'Sugar Quill' the gargoyle moves aside. They walk up the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall raps twice on the door and a faint 'enter' is heard.   
"Ahh, so I see you've found them?"   
"Yes sir, they were in the Hospital Wing."   
"I see, well no surprise there. Thank you Minerva, you may go. Have a seat you two."   
The two sit down in front of Dumbledore's desk. They wait for him to begin, but he doesn't speak. He simply lays back on his chair, let's out a sigh, and simply well, waits.   
"Er, sir?"   
"Why yes, Ron?"   
"Do you have something to say?"   
"No."   
"Then why'd you call us here?"   
A twinkle passes through the headmaster's eyes as Ron asks his question. "Well, do you have any questions you would like answered?"   
"Well, er, yes."   
"Well, you're sitting there with a head full of questions, and I'm sitting here with the answers." The headmaster's eyes twinkle so much as he reply's that even though he is not, it's as though those deep blue pools were. As Ron figures out that he just suggested why they were there, Hermione already starts to ask a question. "Sir, what did happen last night, Harry isn't scarred up or anything."   
As soon as they appeared, the twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes, almost as though he was just reminded of an awful tragedy of centuries before. "Well, Hermione, Professor Snape figures that he was fretting over Cedric's death again. Have you noticed anything strange in Harry's behavior lately?"   
"Well," she began, "After the Quidditch try-outs he just stayed in his dorm until supper, and he was a little late for that."   
"Yeah, and he stayed a little later at the Pitch to see why there were more people filing in," Ron adds.   
"I see, I'll have to talk with Madam Hooch about that, but I do believe this will prove Severus's point," Dumbledore says, more to himself than the other two. _"It was that Ravenclaw's try-outs after the Gryffindors, I know that,"_ he thinks_, "Severus hasn't said who it was that did it, but it had to have happened from the time Ron left Harry until he got to the castle. But is 'who' really important to know?"_   
"You already know what Harry did from after supper until the time you told us, but by the time we got to him, he was already sprawled on the bed, the deed already been done."   
"Where?"   
"In the Shrieking Shack. Voldemort or a Death Eater was there, for they had to have conjured the Dark Mark, but the last spell Harry conjured was the killing curse."   
"WHAT! But how can that be? He doesn't't know how to cast it, so how could he do it? Harry, did he use it in defense or in-in-"   
"Hermione, calm down, we don't know. As for the fact about conjuring the spell, it is possible that he did- no don't say anything, I know you don't believe it possible, but it is. As for everyone, since everyone has jumped to that conclusion, do you, the people who know Harry for being Harry, do you think he would have really tried to hurt himself?"   
"No, sir, I can't see him doing it. But I can't see him using an Unforgivable curse either, for any reason."   
"I'm glad you have some sense, it's what I believe also."   
"Do you think he was tricked or something?"   
"Tricked? It is a possibility that I must say no one else has ever thought of yet, but very possible but how?"   
"I don't know sir."   
"Me neither."   
_"Oh but you do Albus, you know that it could have been the Imperius curse, now that you stopped to think about it,"_ the wise old man thinks to himself, understanding now how whoever Harry met in the shack most probably took advantage of the situation. He wasn't in any state to fight the Unforgivable curses. "We'll have to wait until Harry wakes up to know what happened for sure."   
"How long will that be?" Ron asks.   
"I don't know, days weeks, months? Now you may go now, unless you have another question?"   
"Well," Ron begins, "What about the- Ow!"   
Hermione elbows Ron in the guts and interrupts him, "No sir that is all." She drags Ron outside, back into the hallway.   
_ "Ahh, so they do know, but don't want me to know they do. They are quite clever, those three can be." _  
"What?" says Ron.   
"You were going to spill about the Order of Phoenix," Hermione whispers. "And I don't want to say anything until we have more information."   
"Why we already know it is a group of wizards who fought the Dark Lord, what more do you want to know?"   
"Well for starters, who was on it, some things that they did, and why it was called the Order of Phoenix. Don't you think it's odd that the leader of the group just so happens to own a _phoenix_?   
"A coincidence, maybe?" Ron retorts.   
"Coincidence? I think not."   
****   
Sitting down for supper that night, exhausted from a day's search in the library, Ron and Hermione felt like their brains were made of Jell-O. After the hours spent in research, they were unable to find much more information. After awhile, not for the first time that year, Dumbledore stands to address the school. "As many of you may know, one of our number is not with us right now-"   
"Did you hear?"   
"Harry Potter is unconscious-"   
"I heard that too-"   
"Yes," Dumbledore says hearing the whispers of the students. "Harry Potter is lying in the Hospital Wing and it is not because of some illness. It is believed that Voldemort performed his first attack- yes Voldemort, that is his name," Dumbledore repeats, ignoring the way most of the students flinched at the mention of his name. "I am telling you this so you know the truth, you are old enough now not to be hidden from what is happening around you. Voldemort or one of his supporters were present and we think they attacked Harry. Also, no one is allowed outside past 9:30, although not too many people are at that time." Dumbledore sits back down in his seat and continues eating as if he just announced that there was to be a spare tomorrow afternoon.   
The Hall falls silent as they let the realization sink in. Voldemort has indeed risen, and Harry was attacked while at Hogwarts.   


__

A/N- There, next chapter done! Hope you like. Thanks go out to all my reviewers, your support is unbelievable, it is you guys that inspire me to continue. Hope you like and please review and tell me what you think…Can you guess why Harry was able to partially correctly conjure the spell? Well I do! *Duh, of course you should, you're writing it* she mutters. If you got a complaint just say it! I appreciate honest criticism, it can be helpful!   
Later~didihoulio 


	15. Chapter 15 Pranks

Chapter 15

  
The Death Eaters roll with laughter as the Dark Lord explains what he accomplished the other day.   
"Silence," Voldemort orders. "I agree that Potter was pretty stupid, but now we have things to do with him out of the way. Some unfinished business to attend to. Wormtail, come here!"   
A scrawny man bows before his master. "Y-y-yes M-master?"   
"You know what to do, go now!"   
"Y-y-yes sir."   
Peter Pettigrew takes off, Hogwarts bound. "As for the rest of you-"   
****   
The Common Room that night was quieter than usual, no one in a cheery mood, given the information they just heard. Some just figuring out how unfair and scary the world really is. Everyone is in bed early that night, no one really caring to stay up late.   
****   
Still wearing her daily Hogwarts robes, a slim figure walks silently down the halls of Hogwarts, carefully avoiding well lighten areas. Constantly checking over her shoulder at the teeniest sound, making sure no ones near her. She slips through a door, paranoid as it makes a big 'creeeeak'. Luckily, no on pursuits her. She walks over to a figure lying in bed a few feet from her; she's in the Hospital Wing.   
"So Potter, you've finally got what you deserved, or almost," she mutters quietly to herself, "You've finally realized what you've done."   
"Miss Chang, have you realized what _you've_ done?" a voice booms from behind her. She spins around and becomes face to face with Severus Snape. " Now Cho, it was you wasn't it?"   
"Was wh-what?"   
"You blame him, don't you?" Snape gestures toward Harry's sleeping figure. "You think he killed Cedric, don't you?"   
Cho stays silent.   
"You fool, Potter wouldn't be able to do that to. Now, do you know what it feels like to be blamed for a death you never committed? And almost feel like life is not worth living for anymore? Do you? Answer me!"   
"N-n-no, sir."   
"It's a horrible feeling. Now, I want you in the dungeons tomorrow night, 8:00, detention for a month. Now get out of my sight before the headmaster comes, he'd be furious with you, but that wouldn't be enough for what you did. Now go before I take away more points from Ravenclaw than I already plan to do!"   
Tears coursing down her face, Cho Chang runs away from Snape's icy glare.   
****   
The next morning, as Ron and Hermione are walking down the corridors, they notice that everyone is in a sort of stupor, excluding a few uncaring ones. Harry has had no improvement. The day goes by in a blur. Day by day, there is no difference with Harry.   
November ends and December slowly starts, and still no sign of Harry ever waking up. The teachers become more and more anxious and worried by the minute, along with Ron and Hermione.   
Finally, Cho's excruciating detention is over, yet she still has no change of heart and doesn't seem likely to change anytime soon, for Harry and Snape. Neither will Snape's new disgust for Cho and never-ending hating of Harry ever change soon either.   
Soon enough, McGonagall comes around with the sign up sheet for those who will be staying over the Christmas break. Hermione and the Weasley's sign up, wanting to stay with Harry.   
The first day of holidays December 23 arrives. Apart from Harry's friends, the Hall was completely deserted, the other students not wanting to be alone now, especially now that Voldemort has risen. Normally, Hermione and the Weasley's would be thrilled at being the only ones in the castle, being free to do anything they want. The day goes by slowly. They attempted having a snowball, but it ended up not being very fun.   
The morning of December 25 rolls around and even the presents at the foot of their beds wouldn't cheer them up. For the past four years Ron had opened his gifts with Harry and he really didn't feel like breaking tradition.   
They end up spending the most part of the day by Harry's side. At around five o'clock that afternoon, they decide to leave Harry.   
"Dumbledore said that supper would be at 6 o'clock, so maybe we should go get ready," Ginny says, looking around at everyone's uncombed hair and her twin brothers, still wearing their nightcaps.   
As they head out of the Hospital Wing a yawn escapes the figure lying in the bed.   
****   
Harry groans and rolls over. On instinct, he grabs his glasses off his bedside table. He takes a look around, puzzled. "This isn't our dorm, why am I in the Hos-"   
Memories of the last night he was awake flood back, as he remembers everything, including hearing Voldemort mutter 'Imperio'. "He tricked me."   
A solitary tear, of sadness, anger, misery, and embarrassment in one trickles down his cheek. 

****   
"Come on you guys, let's go," Ron yells at the others. It's 6 o'clock and they were heading off for the Great Hall. Despite the fact that they weren't in the cheeriest mood, as they enter the Great Hall they stand transfixed in awe at the sight. They really went all out this year with the décor. The whole Hall was illuminated by the silver starred candles from the dozens of Christmas trees. The ceiling was a golden orange glow like the sunset outside. Garlands hung from the walls, it was incredulous. Their attire fit well with the decorated Hall, all of them wearing their dress robes, on Hermione's persistence. Ron's were of a deep-sea blue and he looked outstanding in them, it appears that the twins had good taste. Ginny's were of a deep scarlet, bringing out a tinge of red in her cheeks. Hermione, dressed in a lighter shade of blue than Ron's, her was up with blue and silver streamers dangling from her hair.   
On the other hand, the twins were stood out so well with their jolly green and red polka-dotted robes, 'dressed for the holidays,' so they explain.   
They go and take a seat at the long table in the center of the floor, the Order and other Hogwarts teachers already seated. Dumbledore had not yet arrived.   
****   
Harry, finally getting up after deciding not to show his misery and embarrassment for his foolishness, glances at the calendar on the wall.   
"DECEMBER 25!" He then notices a pile of gifts at the foot of his bed. "Everyone will be sitting down to dinner right now- the castle therefore deserted." Harry's eyes light u as the greatest idea ever to cross his mind enters his head. "I need my wand."   
He heads off for Gryffindor Tower. Luckily, they hadn't changed the password yet. He goes up to his dorm and finds out that his wand isn't there either. Stumped, he looks over by Ron bed and notices his wand on his bedside table.   
"Well, maybe it'll work."   
_'ACCIO WAND'_   
Halfway across the castle, a wand is gently pulled out of Albus Dumbledore's cloak.   
****   
The delicious aroma of Hogwarts food fills the air as Harry crept in unnoticed as the Christmas chatter carried on. Harry withdrew his wand from under his robe without letting his beloved invisibility cloak slip. Chuckling slightly, in a better mood then when he first woke up, he silently says _'Wingardium Leviosa'_   
A plate, fork, knife, spoon, and cup, floats across the room and lands on an empty sot on the table. Everyone falls silent. A chair follows and is set by the plate and utensils. After a minute of silence, the chatter slowly starts up again. Unnoticed by all but Alastor Moody who was watching Dumbledore, he slowly slips his hand into his pocket to find only his wand in it. He smiles and motions for Alastor to scan the room. Everyone in the Order knows that Dumbledore kept Harry's wand after finding him.   
Just as Harry was about to perform his next trick, he got the feeling of being watched, as if someone was staring at him.   
"Moody's magical eye! Oh no!"   
Moody silently smiles at the headmaster who motions for him to be quiet. Secretly, Dumbledore was quite enjoying the thought of this. No one noticed the exchange between the two.   
Harry waits for Moody to move or do something, but he continues to eat as if nothing happened. Confused, Harry decides to continue. He walks up to the table, between his two friends.   
"Ron, stop that!"   
"What?"   
"Oh, come on, quit blowing in my ear, it's cold."   
A startled and bewildered Ron goes as red as Santa Clause's suit and the others begin to laugh uncontrollably. Harry was having trouble restraining himself.   
As peas and mashed potatoes 'mysteriously' fly into Snape's face, Filch stands up and yells "PEEVES! It must be him, I am going to go find that prankster!"   
"Argus," Moody replies, "It's quite possible that peeves is behind this, but why settle this now? It is Christmas after all."   
Quickly, Harry mutters 'robo orangio incertainus' knowing that his way out would soon be coming.   
Without a word, Filch gets up and walks over to the door of the Great Hall with Harry trailing not that far behind. As he opens the door widely, Harry scurries past him as the others notice that Snape's robes were an unusual shade of orange." Harry hurries up to Gryffindor Tower.   
****   
Once Harry was alone in the Common Room, he bursts out laughing, tears welling up in his eyes. The look on Snape's face was priceless. He quickly gets himself together, changes into his emerald green dress robes, combs his hair, and heads back to the Great Hall.   
Luckily, Filch left the door open just enough so that Harry could slip in. He silently creeps in, and moves close to the table. He says quite loudly, grabbing everyone's attention, "Sorry I'm late guys, but thanks for setting me a place."   
Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkle as Harry takes a seat at the place he set for himself. Everyone (excluding two) were astounded by Harry's 'sudden' appearance.   
"Harry, you're awake. You're still alive!"   
"Good to have you back mate."   
"How are you?"   
"Hungry actually," he replies as he casually serves himself some potatoes. Despite everyone being there, Sirius comes over and gives Harry a great big fatherly bear hug, fighting back tears. It pained Harry to imagine the grief that his godfather must have been going through all that time. He quickly replaces the thought, not wanting to ruin one of the happiest night's he wanted to have.   
He looks over at Snape, hides a smile and tells him, "Professor Snape, you missed a spot." Everyone bursts out laughing anew as he motions to a spot on his cheek, but he doesn't stop there. " Oh and I really love your robes, orange truly is your color.   
Snape confusedly looks at his robes and is quite surprised by them. Harry, not being able to contain himself any longer, laughs along with the rest.   
Lupin and Sirius share a thought, now knowing what happened. That spell is all too familiar, the number of times they've used it with James. It changes the color of ones roes without them knowing until someone mentions the color to them. Also, the victim cannot change his robes back, he must get someone else to do it or wait until the spell wears off. In some cases, it can take up to a week.   
Hermione's book had and will serve Harry well.   
They talk the night away, well after the stars come up on the enchanted ceiling, until the candles begin to fade. They bid farewell and the students make their way to bed.   
"Good to have you back mate," Ron sleepily says as they drift off to sleep, to the end of a perfect evening. 

__

A/N- Hehe, poor Snape! That was so much fun to write, I think the peas had an added touch...lol! Anyway, hope you like. If you didn't, well say so! You reviewers are the greatest ever! I love you all! Thanks again to my beta! ^_^ 

Also, I've got a friend, pamela-potter-24, who is just starting her own fanfic and needs some advice. Could some of you be nice and go review hers? Thanks!  
Laterz~didihoulio   



	16. Chapter 16 No Title

A/N- Oh my, has it really been that long since I last posted? I am sooo sorry! I've been like so busy, with teachers constantly demanding that homework be handed in on time. Like what's up with that? I also had a little trouble starting writing this one, so I hope it is still ok.

Also, I finally got around to changing the mistake in chapter 7, like the whole deal with the Marauder Map, since Harry doesn't have it. So that's fixed up. Hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 16

Yawning, Harry stretches and slowly opens his eyes. The pile of presents had been moved from the hospital back to the foot of his bed.

Ron wakes up too, and approaches his gifts. The two quickly, like two crazy three years old, start tearing away at their gifts.

Ron, once again, received a maroon sweater from his mother, a book "All About the Chudley Canons" from Harry, "Keep Your Chess Pieces Happy," from Hermione along with some chocolate frogs and every flavor beans. The twins gave him a small bundle of tricks.

Harry unwraps an emerald sweater from Mrs. Weasley. From Ron, quite unusually, he got a book, "Dead Dark Wizards." Next came Hermione's gift, which, quite normally, appeared to also be a book. He opens it and finds "Professional Quidditch- Tips, Hints, Training and All You Need to Know." There was an inscription on the inside cover, in Hermione's neat handwriting: Over the summer, Viktor kept saying how well you flew and insisted that this book is for you. Someday he said he'd be asking for your autograph instead of you asking him.

'So she did go see Krum, she never answered when we asked her, she just looked away and changed the subject. This Quidditch book will come in handy when we start- wait a minute- QUIDDITCH!'

Harry jumps off his bed and runs down the stairs to the Common Room with Ron following behind. 

"Fred, George, come here," Harry says panting, slightly winded from the short sprint, making him realize how out of shape he has become from staying immobile for over a month. "What happened with Quidditch? Did we have to forfeit?"

"Harry, was that all you were truly thinking about when you were zonked out?"

"Yeah, Oliver would be proud, don't ya think George?"

"For sure."

"Nah, McGonagall said we'd play our games when our captain woke up-

"From his beauty sleep-

"Given the circumstances."

"Good, but we're going to be behind. Did you guys at least fly a little bit?"

"Yeah, we reckoned after the first week that we'd start so we had a few unofficial practices."

__

'Well, it'll be nothing compared to what I'll put them through.'

"Who's in the lead?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, Malfoy missed the snitch as it was dancing around his head the whole game."

"Shows money can't beat talent," Harry replies and heads back upstairs to change into some clothes. In five minutes they head off for breakfast.

Looking outside at the beautiful coat of snow, the six decide to have yet another snowball fight, but this one promises to be more appealing.

After some toast, bacon, and eggs, they head out of the Great Hall. "Harry, would you mind coming here for a minute," a voice whispers in his ear.

"Hey guys, I'll meet you outside."

"Ok," five voices echo back.

"Yes sir?" Harry says turning his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Good to have you back, Harry."

"It's good to be back. So what did happen when you found me? I suppose that is what you want to talk about?"

"Yes, but no. I first wanted to ask you if you were feeling alright, making sure there are no side effects from surviving the killing curse."

"How do you know that was what I was hit with?"

"We did check the last spell you conjured."

"So you think I tried to commit suicide?"

"Me? Harry, I thought you would have had more faith than that. I didn't, I knew you didn't, since the Dark Mark was in the sky, but I can't come to believe you used it against someone else either."

"Very true, I wouldn't stoop to his level. I was tricked, and no more is needed to know, although I do believe you had it figured it out before I woke up."

"Possible," was Dumbledore's only reply, but Harry could tell what he really meant by the twinkle in his eye.

"But Sir, how was I able to conjure a spell I don't even know?"

"Harry, you remember what I told you at the end of your first year about the night of your parents death?"

"Yes."

"When you stripped Voldemort of his powers, part of him and his powers went into you, the reason why you can speak parsletongue. Salazar Slytherin invented the death curse and his descendants always had the knowledge of being able to conjure the horrid spell. Since you have some of his powers, even if you don't know it, somewhere in your subconscious mind, the knowledge is there, faintly, but there."

"But how could I survive it again?"

"Although you know how to, your spell couldn't have been able to do it to its full force without practicing it a little bit. Also, I don't believe you were trying very hard, since you did let the Imperious curse take control of you."

Harry pauses, understanding this and letting everything soak in. "Sir, what will happen when Voldemort finds out I am still alive?"

"Oh, he'll be enraged, horribly humiliated for being tricked. Who knows what he'll do? Best to be prepared, the possibilities are quite endless."

"They are."

"You may go now, but Harry, I understand how you feel, and you, know it couldn't have possibly have been your fault."

Without a word, Harry turns and leaves.

"Severus, he's taking it too hard."

Out of the midst of nowhere, Severus Snape appears and mutters, "Potter has always been a stubborn git, he'll learn the hard way." With a quick swift of his cloak, Snape hurries down the corridor.

"Oh Severus, and how stubborn you can be over such little things of the past," the headmaster silently whispers under his breath.

****

"Harry, where are you going?"

"Hey Sirius, Remus. I'm going outside for a long awaited snowball fight. Care to join?"

"Er…not right now. We have a few things to attend to, maybe we'll join you later."

"Alright, until then."

They head off in their separate directions.

****

"Are you sure this is a good thing to do, I mean-"

"Of course, it is rightfully ours isn't it?"

"Very true."

Silently, one of the two mutters the password and enters through the portrait.

"I can't believe we got the password to get in."

"We weren't considered marauders for nothing."

Silently the pair go up a spiral staircase. They enter a room, dim from the winter's shady afternoon sun. While on places a piece of parchment on one of the beds, the other opens one of the trunks and carefully places something inside it. Snickering, the two leave and head for the Entrance Hall.

As they leave a barn owl swoops in and drops a parcel on the bed.

****

_'Now where could Fred and George be?'_ Harry muses as he makes his way towards Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, the twins nowhere in sight. "Hey…" Harry calls out but is interrupted as two figures spring up behind him rub two beautiful snowballs on his head and down his back.

"This means war!"

After that simple statement, before anyone actually knows it, a full fledge snowball war erupts, snow flying everywhere. After every inch of their bodies were soaked to the bone, they fall to the ground laughing maniacally. _'God, it's good to be alive,'_ Harry thinks.

Soon enough, Sirius, Lupin, Arabella Figg, Moody, and a few unrecognized faces emerge from the castle and bombard the students.

The first ever World Snowball War begins.

As all the snow flies, Harry motions for Fred and George to follow. They leave the battlefield to make a few 'special' snowballs, courtesy of the next generation marauders. They carefully sneak back.

"They'll never know-

"What hit them!" The twins whisper, finishing each other's sentence.

CRACK!

Everyone stops and all eyes turn towards a now immobile Sirius. The twins and Harry use the pause to their advantage.

POUF!

POUF!

POP!

The two unknown wizards turn, skin and all, beautiful shades of neon yellow and pink. Where Remus was standing, a cute bullfrog sits in its place.

POP!

POW!

Moody turns into the famous ferret, once appeared as Malfoy the previous year and another standing beside him starts to do ballet. Harry quickly mutters something under his breath and they all freeze in place. He quickly, using his only chance, says _'fotografius'_ and takes off toward the castle, with the others trailing not that far behind. They only stop once, at the great oak doors, to see their professors begin to de-freeze.

They run at full speed to their Common Room. Harry quickly snatches a piece of parchment. Lightly tapping his wand against it, mutters _'fotografius montra'_

Instantly, a picture of their dear morphed professors appears.

"Hey Harry, how'd you do that?" Fred anxiously asks.

"It's a spell to take a picture without an actual camera. I learnt that plus all the other great spells I performed today from a certain book I have," Harry replies, referring to his birthday gift from Hermione.

"Why aren't the pictures moving though?" George inquires.

"It's only a Muggle photograph. You can't take a regular wizard photo without an actual camera and film."

"Oh."

****

Arabella Figg, the only fortunate one outside to not have been transformed one way or another, was frantically trying to undo the spells. Nothing was working. What she didn't know was that the spells couldn't be taken off by magic, an added touch by Harry. They head off for lunch

****

As the 'slightly modified' teachers enter the Great Hall, the students burst out laughing anew. As they sit down at the staff table, Dumbledore quietly whispers in Sirius ear, who was only starting to be able to move freely, "Ahh, I see you've been fooled by one of your own. You've got some new competition I see." His eyes quickly flick towards Harry.

Grumbling, the professors sit down and eat.

****

Harry, reluctantly, but on Hermione's insistence, spent the afternoon reading and studying. Oh joy.

"Harry, you need to catch up, you're behind because of-

"I know Hermione now let me read in peace."

Hermione slowly rises and returns to her Arithmancy homework.

****

Retiring to their four posters that night, Harry lies down with a 'thump'.

"Oww!"

"What is it Harry?"

"There's something on my bed."

Eagerly Ron goes over by Harry to see a large parcel lying in the middle of his bed. Harry slowly and carefully takes off the paper wrapping. A book lays in his hands, and not just any book. Engraves onto the thick volume, in fancy old style handwriting was:

__

DEFEATING THE DARK ARTS

In smaller writing beneath these words were:

AUTHOR: UNKNOWN

"How could a book be published and the author not be known?"

"No idea Ron."

"And bloody baron 'Defeating the Dark Arts'? You think someone gave it to you because they think-

"I'll defeat Voldemort?" Harry finished his friend's sentence for him, ignoring, as usual, the way he flinches at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"Well come on, what are you waiting for? Open it and see."

Harry casually tries to flip open the cover, but is unsuccessful. He tries again, pulling a little harder. Nothing happens. Using all of his strength, he tries to pry it open. It doesn't budge.

"Well?"

"It won't open."

"What do you mean, it won't open?"

"It won't open. Here, you try."

Ron tries but has the result as Harry: Nothing.

"It must stay closed by magic."

"But why would someone give me a book I cannot open?"

"Don't ask me, must be some old nut head who forgot to take the spell off before sending it."

"Must be," Harry replies, not at all convinced by Ron's explanation.

"G'night Harry."

"Goodnight Ron."

Harry puts the mysterious book in his trunk and is about to pull back his covers and hop into bed when he notices a piece of parchment lying on his pillow. _'Could this be a note from the sender of the book?'_

He opens the letter to find that there were only a few words written on the paper:

'The secrets of Hogwarts has been returned to you'

A/N- Oooooh, now what could that be? I bet you guys can guess or already know, but that's ok. I've decided to start replying to my reviewers, but I can't do it all from the start because I have no idea if everyone that did is still reading. I'll do all the recent ones for last chapter or two, and keep on from there!

Eleanor - No, this is definitely not the end, there's still more to come! I know my typing isn't very good, so bear with me.

Stella02 – A 10? Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

Slytherin Head Boy – My neopet is good, hope yours is too. American? Impossible! C'est cent our cent du bon Canadien. Rien de plus rien de moins. Tout ce qu'il a besoin de c'est une bonne match de hockey. Hockey? Hmmmmm…….. ;)

blanc_kevin – Thanks for the praise! I feel so special now! J Glad you like it!

Sweetness – Thanks, and sorry for not posting faster! I reviewed your story, I think it is starting off good and that others should go check it out…..*hint *hint

Pamela-Potter-24 – I finally got around to posting…hope it is approved! Also, to answer your review, Harry inherited more than just looks from his father! Post on your story soon, you guys are doing good! 

Kat – You think so? Oh well, everyone has their opinions, I respect that. Thanks for your point of view!

Valerie – you'll have to wait to find out! Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Tasch – Don't worry about it, I can use all the criticize I get, it helps me improve things. I agree Dumbledore doesn't shout…I even forget where I made him, I'll have to check that. But I think he would if he is mad enough. Thanks for reading!

Madison – Glad you liked

_moondust_13 – Yeah, I don't really like writing Moody, I guess I didn't capture his character that well. I agree that only JKR can write Harry Potter, but I can try to fake it. I have to do something while waiting for book 5 J

scarsky – Thank you. Keep up the good work with the guild, I think you're doing a good job. And keep your stories coming, I like 'em!

Wink at J00 – Oh my wonderful beta! Keep up the good work, and keep writing!

Ok, I think that's everyone, if I missed someone I am so sorry! Just tell me by e-mail or review – dianahoule@hotmail.com

laterz~didihoulio


	17. Chapter 17 Back to Reality

A/N- Hello! Even though the _real_ Ootp is out, I hope you guys still like to turn to fanfiction. My dear God, has it really been over a half _year_ since I've updated! I feel so ashamed. But never fear I'm back now and determined to finish. But do I have _any_ readers left? ~cry~ I hope so 'cause you were the best! Please come baccccccck! Don't abandon me! 

Chapter 17- Back to reality

"Potter, what is the…"

Harry silently groans. What's a better way to start off the term than double potions with the Slytherins!

Over the break, Harry showed Hermione the mysterious book. It innerved her greatly that she could not figure it out either. However, for reasons unknown to him, Harry kept the note to himself. Ron and Hermione did fill him on the Order of the Phoenix information they found out about which gave him that much more to think about.

All through the holidays, Harry spent most of his precious time in a book, studying and trying to catch up on everything he has missed. So, in the end, basically killing himself from boredom. Even though he was dismissed from any homework that was assigned, he quickly found out how far behind he was when practicing with Ron and Hermione. Many a nights were spent staying up late hounding textbook over textbook until he could finally be considered close to the same level as his friends. Last night was no exception when he learned of having potions first thing in the morning. It was a sure thing Snape would take Harry's disadvantage to extreme limits.

"The Wolfsbane potion is used to cure someone who was been bitten by a werewolf. It must be taken before an hour has elapsed from the time of being bit or else the transformation will begin with no possible way of undoing it," Harry replies in a monotone voice as if he were a muggle robot. How Hermione can study until her brain bursts and still sound human is something Harry will never know.

Snape replies with a grunt, being upset for not being ale to take away any points from Gryffindor.

"Harry, you alright?"

"Yes Ron, I'm fine, now shush before Snape hears."

"Well Harry, it's true, you do look a little worn down."

"Hermione," Harry replies through clenched teeth, "I stayed up late all week studying, of course I'm tired, why bother bringing it up now?"

Hermione doesn't answer but thinks to herself _"I know he's been working hard but he just looked like he'd be sick all of a sudden. I've been trying to bring it up all week so now that Ron did I thought I would too. It's on more than one occasion since he's woken up that he looks quite ill, but after a fraction of a second the image disappears and he's fine…"_

"_Okay, so maybe I haven't slept well for the past little bit. It's nothing new for me to wake up in a cold sweat and not know why because I can't remember what I was dreaming. And just because it's happened more frequently now doesn't mean anything. It's to be expected with Voldemort back in power now, right? I'm sure it'll pass soon. There's nothing unusual about a boy having a nightmare; it's not like it could be anything important since I do not recall my scar hurting. They just have to leave me alone for awhile!"_ Harry's thoughts ended there as his professor turned back towards the class and began speaking.

"The Wolfsbane potion is a most difficult potion and I hardly doubt many, or any, of you shall succeed in making a perfect potion. Although I did not intend on teaching this pitiful, inexperienced class this potion yet, I have been instructed to do so." Snape glares as his gaze falls upon the Gryffindors and in particular, Neville Longbottom. "A few professors do believe you are capable though. Let us hope they are right, for this counts for a large portion of your mark." Snape smirks and sits at his desk. "Well, what are you waiting for? Copy down these notes," he barks, his grin growing.

Don't the holidays bring out the best of people?

****

"That bloody bastard-

"What's that Ronald?"

Ron's eyes grow wide as he turns to face the speaker.

"Oh, he was merely expressing his displeasure of our infamous potion master." Harry replies for his friend, who looks slightly uncomfortable for being caught cussing by this particular young person.

"He is in a foul mood these days," Ginny replies, abruptly turning away, her face becoming a vibrant shade of red from being addressed personally by Harry.

"Well, see you Ron, I got to go."

"So soon, Harry?"

"We've got a lot of catching up to do before our first Quidditch match," Harry says, picking up his things and heading for the Quidditch Pitch for Gryffindor's first official practice.

****

"That's it Weasleys! Good job, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie!"

"Yo, Harry, how 'bout a water break?"

"Already?" Harry teases.

"Already? We've been out here for a bloody two hours!"

"Actually, one hour forty-eight minutes, thirty-six seconds, so you still have twelve minutes and thirty-six seconds before…"

He stops short and laughs as his teammates gape at him wide-eyed. "Alright, I _guess_ we can take a break," he says in a fake exasperated voice.

After their break and flying for a little longer, the team goes to the change room.

"Alright, Sara, first of all, I have to say that you fly well, I haven't seen you on a broom since try-outs but it seems you haven't lost your touch. Perfect. Everyone, good practice, I think we all worked pretty hard-

"Pretty hard, Harry? Are you nuts! My lungs are going to explode!"

"Yea, they've never taken in so much air!"

Harry, acting unfazed by the twin's outburst innocently continued. "But next practice we'll really get down to business. I'd say this was a mere way to get back into shape. Sooner or later you'll thank me."

"Most probably later…"

"What's that, Fred?"

"Er, nothing Harry."

"Ok," he replies, holding back an enormous grin that threatens to escape. "Well then, we'd better head back to the castle and get a good night's rest-

"I am so going to sleep like a rock tonight."

"Well that's good Angelina! You'll need it! Everyone meet me in the Common Room at 6:30 sharp. We're going to go for an early morning team run. That's all, goodnight."

As Harry leaves, he cannot help but laugh as the others complain behind him.

"Has he gone mad?"

"Who knows _what_ happened while he was out of it."

"He's even worse than Wood!"

"'Aye and that's hard to beat."

****

_"It's Quidditch! I'm your commentator, Leeeee Joooooorrddann! We are just minutes away from the first match of the New Year between Slytherin, and GRYFFINDOR! Harry Potter now back on his feet has been training his team hard- it promises to be a great match."_

In the change rooms, Harry was beginning his pre-game speech.

"Okay everyone, this is it-

"The moment we've all been waiting for-

"The time to prove those slimy Slytherins whose best-

'To kick some arse-

"And bite the snake by the tail

"And show 'em what Gryffindors are made of-

"And Fred, George may I continue? Or do you already know what I', going to say?"

"Of course we do, us Weasley's know everything."

"You were going to say GO GRYFFINDOR! Let's kick some Slytherin arse!"

As soon as the cheering quiets down, Harry continues, "Let's save the celebrations for after the match. We may have started late but we've practiced hard. Now as I was _going_ to say before a few **brief** interruptions- Let's go show those slimy Slytherins what Gryffindors are made of and kick some ass!"

_"And here they are! Taking on the role of Quidditch captain after Oliver Wood left we all know is seeker Harry Potter! Gryffindors new Keeper is third year, Sara Spencer! Don't forget the legendary Chasers- Angelina Johnson! Alicia Spinnet! And Katie Bell! Fred and George Weasley, the vicious Beaters complete this extraordinary team! Go Gryffindor!"_

The stands erupt, eager for the game to commence. After the Slytherin introduction, which was not nearly as elaborate, it was time for the game to commence.

"Captains, shake hands."

"Good luck, Potter."

"Good luck Malfoy, you'll need it."

Eyes narrowed the two shook hands. As soon as their hands met, they were roughly pulled back.

"Players, mount your broomsticks."

_"And they're off! Gryffindors, with a quick take-off are in possession. Angelina passes over to Katie, from Katie to Alicia back to Katie back to Spinnet and scores before Slytherin even touches the quaffle! 10-0 Gryffindor!"_

Harry's land was quite simple- pass the Quaffle as often as possible. Slytherins may have the faster brooms but Gryffindors have the faster players.

Just for the hell of it, Harry starts circling the pitch below the game. As usual, too lazy to look for himself, Malfoy is trailing not far behind.

"So, Malfoy, how's Voldemort these days?"

"Shutup Potter, how would I know?"

"I don't know, maybe you could ask your _father_. Nice view, eh?"

At that instant, Harry speeds up to the top of the pitch and above the game.

"Hey snake, you ready to be eaten by the lions?"

__

"Slytherins score and make the score 20-20."

"Doesn't seem like we're doing that bad Potter."

"I was talking to you. Your team itself isn't _too_ horrible, but you my friend, there's no way you could ever catch the snitch."

Before Malfoy could retort, Harry zooms away.

__

"Gryffindor in possession. Alicia to Katie who throws it to…Fred? Who then bats it to George who clubs it over to Angelina who scores! A most incredible play by Gryffindor! Score is now 30-20."

"TIME-OUT!" screams a fuming Malfoy. "Madam Hooch they can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's against the rules for Beaters to touch the Quaffle!"

"Wrong Malfoy. Beaters are allowed to club any ball in the game, they aren't allowed to physically touch them. Such moves were first used in the legendary Quidditch World Cup in 1742," Harry says as he pulls up behind him. "Am I not right Madam Hooch?"

"Very risky play but totally legal. Play continue." With a blow of her whistle, the game continues.

__

"13 flying figures--

"Thirteen?"

__

"Along with Gryffindor's immobile Keeper, Sara Spencer, with her unusual technique take flight."

Harry chuckles knowing all too well the strange tactics of their Keeper.

_"Another bold play by Gryffindor! Potter has trained them harder than I thought in such a short period of time…and I thought Fred and George were just whiners…70-20 Gryffindor!"_

Harry scans the field once again, searching for the snitch and knowing all too well what his teammates were thinking when Lee made that last announcement. Chuckling, he turns towards the 3 gold hoops that mark Gryffindor's goalpost to check up on Sara.

And then he saw it.

Hovering, just behind the center hoops, its wings flapping like mad, there it was, the golden snitch.

With a burst of speed, filled with the adrenaline rush incomparable to anything else, Harry took off towards the snitch. Even with a slight lead and the faster broom, Harry was just inches ahead of Malfoy. He flattened himself against his broom, almost as though they were one. For two reasons this was necessary- to increase him speed and to be able to accomplish what he planned to do. Malfoy inched forward slightly, but not to the same extreme. He obviously didn't understand the purpose. Too bad.

"It's still there, come on, just a little further, just through the hoop, come one," Harry urged.

Through he went. Malfoy realized too late why Harry had flattened himself out. As Harry gracefully flies through the hoop and snatches the snitch, Malfoy not so gracefully smacks into it and begins a plunging descent to the ground.

Everyone watches the falling Malfoy. A few teachers trying to get out their wands, but they weren't moving quickly enough. Harry whips out his wand and slows his archenemy to a stop a few feet above the ground- then lets him drop.

GRYFFINDOR WINS!! 220-20!!

Laughter and cheers ring out in pandemonium while the whole of Gryffindor rush onto the pitch. Harry walks over to Malfoy to help him up. Scowling, he pushes him away, gets up, rubs his sore arse, and walks away in the foulest mood. Harry just stands there grinning.

The whole Gryffindor Quidditch Team is hoisted up on shoulders and carried u to the castle for the celebrations to continue.

In the opposite direction, a tiny, furry, scaly tailed, four-legged creature leaves, not appearing at all amused whatsoever. The news he must carry will not be taken lightly. Voldemort will be enraged.

****

"Damn that Potter. Being carried around like he's some _hero_. All he did was catch that stupid snitch. And what does he do to show his _great_ sense of humor? Drops that Slytherin boy - Malfoy? – from mid air! What sportsmanship! What does it cost him? A lousy 5 housepoints! He totally humiliated some innocent kid just for fun! That slimy no good murdering bully! Maybe those Slytherins are right about him! All that fame has gone to his head! But no, not _Potter_, _everyone_ has to love _Potter_! That's it, I'm tired of this! I'm finally going to do what I should have a _long_ time ago!"

Fuming, Cho Chang storms her way to the Owlery.

****

"I could kill him! Potter is so great. He didn't get killed when he was a baby. Now he's got a stupid scar on his forehead and oh, Potter can catch the snitch. But no, no one gets mad at Harry, precious scarhead can't get into trouble. This has gone too far. Crabbe, Goyle, follow me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Write to my father."

****

"Don't Apparate too soon, you might be seen. _They_ obviously have no idea what it's like trying to travel as a rat!"

Off in the distance, the flapping of a big winged bird sent one solitary signal to the rat: Hide. Being too close to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, he couldn't return to his normal state and apparate. He quickly turns, frantically trying to find a place to hide. As luck goes, nothing good has ever come by Peter. With a great dive, the old barn owl catches its prey in its talons and continues its trek.

The rat had only one choice: to stay as still as possible.

****

__

Dear Sir or Madam,

Upon further review, we the school governors agree that although using magic to ridicule another student is unacceptable behavior, we do not have the right to administer punishment. Albus Dumbledore you say was in presence during the 'offence'. We all believe he shall or has already taken the appropriate actions. In the future, please state your name and in this case, the offending students name. Also, there is no need for a student like yourself to contact us in the first place. Leave the disciplining to your professors. If they believe it necessary, they can contact us. If not, it is their sole responsibility.

L. Smith

School Governor

"Stupid, arrogant, lousy, GITS! Don't even believe in fair punishment! '_We all believe that 'he' will take appropriate actions.'_ Well, 'he' hasn't!"

In an outburst of rage, the parchment is torn to pieces and thrown out an open window. The ferocious youth returns to the waiting four poster bed, spitting and hissing until finally falling into a restless slumber, with the last hopes of an easy revenge diminished. Obviously, if you want something done, you've better do it yourself.

****

Sure flying is an incredible thing but not when your pilot is going to eat you the moment you land. For Peter, this was not a smooth ride.

_"Dear God, how much longer do I have left?" _

As if in response to his silent plea, they land, right at Voldemorts feet. Without a moment's hesitation, Peter transforms into his human self.

"M-m-master, I-I have r-r-re-returned."

"What is the meaning of this?" he demands, gesturing towards the owl.

"I-I d-don't kn-kn-ow s-sir. It-it picked m-me up ou-outside Hog-Hogwarts."

"Outside Hogwarts?"

"Y-ye-yes s-sir. And-and ev-everyth-thing you ask-asked m-me t-to look at is s-still g-g-good b-but th-there's one pr-problem, s-s-ir."

"Problem! There is no time for PROBLEMS!" Voldemort shouts as he tears open the letter."

"M-m-mas-ter, h-he's, alive."

"Who's alive?" the Dark Lord demands, eyes narrowed and anger mounting.

"H-H-Harr-y P-P-Pott-er s-sir."

"CRUCIO!"

As Pettigrew's screams echo throughout the area, Voldemort, still incensed, quickly scans the note.

_The greatest wizard who all fear to name has revived, many too scared and stupid to believe it. I never doubted one so great could be so easily defeated. Now, revenge is sought on the cause of his downfall. Help within Hogwarts is now merely an owl away._

S.S

Shocked, Voldemort drops his wand, Peter's screams no longer heard. He knew his plans had to be changed the moment Pettigrew spoke, but this he did not expect.

A/N- Ok, please tell me what you think…I was never sure how writing Quidditch would be like and I have NO idea what it sounds like. Also, I re-read my whole fic and I am quite surprised at how bad it sounded at first…please tell me I've improved or I may as well quite now! Tell me what you think…if I can get at least 1 review I'll continue, 'cause then I know someone is reading it. Remember...the more reviews the faster I write ;)

Question? Comments? Nasty e-mails? Send 'em right here à dianahoule@hotmail.com

Luv y'all

l8er~didihoulio

Ok…to answer your reviews (if any of you are still reading)

****

dweem-angel - Thank you, here's more. And do you still want help with your story…or is it a little late? And you sure you wanted _my_ help in the first place…I'm yet a beginner.Tell me J 

****

Butler – Thanks. I hope you still want to be a loyal reviewer.

****

Alicia – Not to fear, this isn't the end, although I'm sure you thought it was after me not posting forever. Sorry.

****

Kanzer – Well, here's an update even though it isn't as soon as you or I anticipated it to be.

****

JadedKatrina – Orange is his color don't you think? The professors had to wait for it to wear off by itself. Payback? We're talking hardcore marauders…what do you think? Oh! And I'm on your favorite list! I feel so special now!

****

CassandrAIarwen – Thanks for the offer, but I got a beta now…an awesome one too, but I've only got her about half way through the fic so the first chapters might be little sketchy.

****

Someone – I wish I could have updated _months_ sooner. It shouldn't _ever_ be that long again.

**PotterIolaus**** – **Thank you, although this isn't the best…I've read better. Thanks for the review.

**krazymelmo5385**** – **Thanks for the review, and sorry for not updating soon, I'll try to be better with time. It shouldn't ever be this long again. Oooh! You added me to your fav. list too! **squeals**

**SailorGurl1**** - **Thanks for reviewing. I hope you still want to read my story even though I took a _short_ break. :S Sorry for the delay.

LauraTheCat – If you're still here, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you still do. Please don't be mad about the tardiness. It's too bad your not continuing your old OotP…that's okay though, now I'll just have to check out "Holding On". Hope you still want to read mine even thought the real one is out.

****

Spikey the Neon Blowfish

Stella02 – not sure what you go by anymore but thanks for reviewing.

****

Sweetness – haha! That's funny! Teachers must be the same worldwide, so did my science teacher. Thanks for the review, please keep reading!

****

ilostar – Thanks. I hope you still want to read it too.


End file.
